The Luring Heroine: Flashfire
by William Sloan
Summary: Flashfire's dream is to be the world's first Pokémon Hero, and U.A.'s the first step. Along the way, she befriends a boy named Izuku, who wants to be a Hero despite being Quirkless. Watch as they makes friends and enemies, and find out what it means to be a Hero. Rated T for violence and swearing. I don't own the cover photo. More info on my Profile.
1. Flashfire: Origins

**Hey, So I'm William Sloan, and for the first time ever, (As far as I know of) I have plans to write a My Hero Academia/Pokemon crossover Fanfic. It's actually the first English multi-chapter My Hero Academia/Pokemon crossover in the archives, so I'm hyped.**

 **I got the idea from doing my main story, A Fairy's Heart, and by watching My Hero Academia. Think of it as a 'What if? Story'.**

 **What if a Pokemon got accepted into UA, the most prestigious hero school? Sounds 'normal' right?**

 **But what if the Pokemon isn't human? What if it's of a paranormal level?**

 **A universe where Rick's Chandelure joins UA, as a Lampent, The Luring Heroine: Flashfire**

 **EDIT 12/4: When I said that it was the first multi-chapter My Hero Academia/Pokémon crossover, it was when I first got the idea, but another story, beat me to the punch. Just to clarify.**

 **EDIT 12/9: Had to fix some errors I saw. I thought I fixed them before submitting, but I guess not. Oh well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Flashfire: Origins**

A peaceful atmosphere and a sea's sky. A boat horn roaring out in the distance, signaling its departure. The passengers were already leaving the shipyard, except for one unique passenger, and I'm using the term loosely. The passenger in question was more lamp than a human. No joke, it was a floating lamp with paper-thin arms and a pointed bottom. A red and black fireproof two-tone bag was being held in of its 'hands'. And in the other was a folded map and an opened letter.

"Well, I'm here guys." The lamp said in quiet manner, its voice indicating its was a female. Her face was showing all the fear and worries of her life leading up to this. All her life, she never strayed from the path she chose. Opening the sheet of paper, she reread the letter given to her prior to leaving.

 _Dear recipient,_

 _Upon hearing of your unique Quirk and getting a recommendation from an anonymous someone, we've decided to allow you, Flashfire Thyst, to enroll at UA High. The choice is your to accept or decline, but we at UA always strive to bring out the best in someone's Quirk and mold them to be the heroes of tomorrow. Please take the ticket inside for a paid trip to Musutafu, Japan, where UA High stands proud._

 _Make both us and your family proud._

 _Sincerely,_

 _UA Principle Nezu_

 _Plus Ultra!_

Honestly, Flashfire was a little embarrassed by the letter, but her family was very proud of their girl making it to the big leagues. The only problem was that her 'Quirk' wasn't a Quirk at all, but Flashfire knew that the principle of all people should know that, or else she probably wouldn't have made it.

Flashfire did some research about UA prior to leaving. The acceptance rate was .2%, so she knew she worked hard for this. The alumni was a who's who of heroes, including the number one Hero, All Might, the Hero with the most arrests and the number two Hero, Endeavor, and the number four Hero, Best Jeanist.

"I'm on my way." Flashfire turned to finally leave, her new journey starting.

The only problem was that the entrance exam was a long time away, and by that, I mean it was 10 months away.

"But, now where do I start?" Flashfire asked herself. By now she was floating down the street as people were going about their lives as normal as they could. "I guess I should start by finding a spot to train..."

A sudden roar echoed in the area, causing Flashfire to snap herself out of her thinking. Looking up, she noticed a giant sharkman in the nearby distance.

"I guess it would hurt to try and help the Heroes." Flashfire assumed. She began her pursuit, only for another boy to follow a slightly different course, but they ended up in the same area. The boy in question wore a black school uniform and had a mix of green and black hair. Flashfire honestly thought for a second that it was a bird's nest before realizing.

"What happened?" Flashfire asked.

"The usual." A spectator said, nonchalantly not even looking back to ask. "A villain got cornered and he panicked."

"It's sad." Another spectator said, "A Quirk like that and he's a petty villain."

Both Flashfire and the boy were squeezing their way into the front to get the action. Flashfire caught a glimpse of someone jumping overhead.

It looked like a human wearing a black unitard, a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reached past his forearms, a wooden belt, and surprise, wooden shoes.

' _What's with this guy and wood?_ ' Flashfire thought.

The man in question landed on top of a guard rail, but then had to jump again to avoid a punch that shattered the rail.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BREAK YOU YA TOOTHPICK" The Villain yelled, his voice booming.

The boy and Flashfire both finally managed to get to the front, and the man that they had to squeeze past looked a little shocked to see Flashfire, but not too much. They were blocked off by a solid stream of water, which is something that Flashfire tries to avoid.

"This is gonna be good!" The boy said excitedly.

"Guess I won't be helping out much." Flashfire said dejectedly. She opened her bag and pulled out a notebook and a pencil, as did the boy next to her.

The shark villain took another swing at the tree Hero, but he managed to avoid him by wrapping a branch around a metal support beam.

The boy immediately knew who the Hero was, and he was excited. "It's Kamui Woods! The Arbor Hero!" (I know they didn't reveal his Code Name, but I figured it sounded fitting.)

Flashfire looked at the fight in front of her. "He seems like a new face, but he does look like he's making a name for himself, doesn't he?" She looked at the boy next to her and her face was one of curiosity. "You're a fanboy, aren't ya?"

"A little." The boy said, looking away out of embarrassment.

Kamui Woods dodged a downward swat and climbed up the arm, extending his arm out and wrapping a branch around the villain's wrist. He let of the villain's wrist and he landed on a stopped train car, using only his hand to slow himself down.

"Assault, Robbery, and the illegal use of a Quirk during rush hour traffic." Kamui listed off the offenses the villain had accrued. "You are the epitome of evil." He stretched his left arm outwards and it began to unravel and grow a multiple amount of branches.

"Woah." Flashfire was amazed at what he could do.

"His special move!" The boy in the school uniform pointed out.

"Show us something flashy!" An older spectator yelled out.

" **Lacquered Chains Prison!** " Kamui Woods shot the branching attack at the villain, but what the villain wasn't ready to counter was…

" **Canyon Cannon!** " A giant (And I do mean giant.) lady kicked the villain, causing Flashfire and the other spectators to be greatly shocked by the mountain of a Hero. The Heroine in question has long, voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands. Her eyes are a violet color with white pupils. Her costume is a purple/cream colored skintight bodysuit accented with orange stripes and a unique domino mask with two horn-like protrusions sticking out on the sides. The paparazzi swarmed the heroine, and Flashfire caught them muttering 'money shot', whatever that meant.

"A piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero. Hi, I'm Mt. Lady." The heroine, now known as Mt. Lady said. "I don't think you'll need to worry about this bum anymore." That last sentence made Flashfire giggle a little.

Most of the people walked away, but Flashfire and the boy were still there. The boy was still jotting down notes while Flashfire was taking time to relive the experience.

' _To think_ _people can resort to such belittling standards._ ' Flashfire thought, ' _It's just more incentive to become the world's first Pokemon Hero._ ' Flashfire turned to see that the boy was scribbling down some notes in a notebook, the same thing that Flashfire was going to do. ' _He's showing great initiative._ ' "Excuse me?"

The boy turned around to see a floating lamp in front of him, which she thought was weird, considering that he wasn't freaking out when she asked if he was a fanboy.

"You about finished?" Flashfire asked, and the boy slowly stopped screaming and he looked at Flashfire with some look at that meant that he was wondering about what exactly she was.

"Y-Yeah." The boy said uneasily. He turned to see the time, "Oh, crap! I'm late for school!"

Flashfire felt a wave of shock, and she felt a little sorry. "C'mon! I'll go with you!"

"Okay!" The boy said, picking up speed as he was racing to get to school on time.

* * *

 **Later…**

Flashfire was in a wooded area near the school yard where the boy was. Her bad was hanging from a branch of a nearby tree, and Flashfire was serious about her training.

" **Flame Charge!** " Flashfire cloaked herself in fire and began charging at a target she had thrown together. Upon making contact with the target, fruit had began to fall, which was what she had planned on.

" **Psychic!** " Flashfire's eyes glowed a light blue, causing the fruit to stop falling. Using her mind, she shot the fruit at the same target. The fruit splattered on contact.

The Lamp Pokemon was panting as she had spent the last half-hour training on her attacks. She wasn't ready as of yet, but she knew that she was getting there.

"One last attempt." Flashfire said to herself. Flashfire began rotating, and she was building up speed. A blue ember began forming at the tip of her head, but the flames dispersed, causing Flashfire to fall to the ground, exhausted.

Usually, this would be where her brother would have stopped training for a bit so that Flashfire could relax. Flashfire picked herself off of the ground and she went towards her bag. Opening the bag, she pulled out a small pod that housed a small bush. The bush in question had small, blue berries growing on it. Flashfire plucked one of the berries off of the bush and she snacked on it, feeling her strength returning to her.

' _That was a great workout.'_ Flashfire thought. She looked at her hands and she folded them inward. "Someday, I'll master it." She murmured.

Flashfire heard an explosion in the distance, and Flashfire knew that it would be good. Without a second thought, the Ghost/Fire-type advanced towards the source of the blast: Aldera Junior High.

* * *

 **Aldera Junior High School**

After a good five minutes, Flashfire found herself in the school's courtyard. It seemed normal enough, but she also knew that a villain could pop up anywhere, so she had to be on her guard.

"I don't get it." Flashfire said to herself, "I heard a blast coming from here, but I don't see anyone here." She scanned the immediate area, but had no luck. "Could this villain have a camouflaging Quirk as well?"

She heard another blast as well as a scream, and Flashfire looked up to see a charred notebook hit her. The notebook landed with the cover facing Flashfire.

"'Hero Analysis for the Future'?" Flashfire used Psychic to peer inside the book. Inside it were sketches of different Heroes, as well as some info about them. "Who ever did this must know a lot about Heroes." Flashfire looked up to see an open window. "I guess I know where to return it."

Flashfire set her bag on the ground as she began to float upwards. Floating upwards, Flashfire got to the open window, and what she made her mad to the point. Inside the room, the train station boy was being bullied by three people, but mainly by an ash-blond boy, about the same age as the train station boy. The train boy was scared shitless as the blonde advanced.

"You really think they would let a Quirkless freak like you when they could have _me_?!" The blonde said. "You know people only need one look to know that they're destined for greatness." The blonde and his lackeys walked away leaving the train boy alone with Flashfire hiding form sight.

"So the train station kid's Quirkless?" Flashfire asked herself. It was the first time she had seen a Quirkless person before, and the things she had heard about Quirkless people weren't the greatest.

"You know." The blonde male said. "There is one way for a Quirkless person to get a Quirk." That had Flashfire curious, but what the blonde said next got her pissed.

"Pray that you'll have a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof." The way he had said it almost sounded like he had a sense of joy out of saying it.

Flashfire felt the fire inside her flare, and that only happened when someone got her pissed, and she had to be **_pissed_**. "HEY!"

The group turned to see Flashfire cloaked in a raging fire, and her eyes showed no a single shred of fear or mercy.

"What the hell are you anyway?" The blonde asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't listen to bastards." Flashfire said, causing the blonde's friends to back away.

"What did you call me?" The blonde asked, his anger spiking quickly.

"You heard me." Flashfire said. The fire faded away, but her facial expression never left her face. Advancing towards the blonde, Flashfire was getting closer and closer, and angrier and angrier. "What exactly gives you the right and the nerve to even **_think_** about telling someone to kill themselves?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to freaks like you." The blonde said. He was about to turn when he realized he had no control over his body. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Flashfire asked. "Don't you like my Psychic? It's a very nifty attack that allows me to take control of my opponent's body." The angry look got even sourer and her voice was filled with distaste and spite towards the blonde. "I will say this once, so get this through your ears. If I **_EVER_** find you that you're picking on my friend again, I can make sure that you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of being bullied. Do you understand?" Using Psychic, she made the blonde's head shake up and down. "Good." Ending Psychic, Flashfire pushed the blonde away from her and the train station boy. The boy didn't say a thing as he turned around and he walked away, his lackeys following behind. Flashfire's anger faded away and she turned to the only other human in the room. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." The boy was scared, and it was understandably so. Not a lot of other people had seen that side of Flashfire in a while.

"I'm sorry you saw that." Flashfire apologized. "But that guy! Ugh! He's the kind of person that really burns me up!" The fire inside her was raging. After a while, the fire calmed down, and Flashfire did as well.

"It's okay, really." the boy said, looking down. "Kacchan always does that."

"So that's his name?" Flashfire asked.

"Well, it's a childhood nickname." the boy explained, which Flashfire immediately understood. "My name's Izuku Midoriya."

"It's nice to meet you, Izuku." Flashfire said, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously, scaring the boy. "My name's Flashfire Thyst. You know, like amethyst?"

"I understand." Izuku said. Before he could say anything, both Flashfire and Izuku hear a monstrous growling, and Flashfire knew where it was coming from.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry." Flashfire admitted, looking everywhere and anywhere to avoid making eye contact.

"A _little?!_ " Izuku was shocked by the middle stage Pokemon's version of 'a little hungry'.

"Hey." Flashfire caught Izuku's attention, her embarrassment over. "You want to come with me? I'm paying."

"S-Sure." Izuku scrambled to get his backpack. "Let me just grab something that Kacchan threw out the window and we can go."

"You mean this?" Flashfire showed Izuku the charred notebook and the teen grabbed it out of her hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

 **Musutafu Cafe**

The pair were at a cafe not far from Aldera. The pair found an outside seat and Flashfire kept her word, buying both her and Izuku a slice of pie, even giving a tip.

"So this 'Kacchan''s name is Kasuki Bakugo, and you were friends with him until he found out you were Quirkless?" Flashfire said, running through what Izuku told him. "And on top of that, he's been bullying you for years and nothing changed?!" The last part made Flashfire peeved.

"It's not his fault." Izuku tried to reason with the angry Flashfire.

"Yes it is!" Flashfire said, slamming her hand down on the table. "You've done nothing wrong to him and this is how he treats you." Her tone of voice was serious.

"He's not the only one." Izuku reasoned quietly.

"That doesn't change a thing!" Flashfire shouted again. "A real friend is someone who sticks up to people bullying other people!" The fire inside was raging again, but Flashfire took a deep breath, and she decided to change the topic, and try to help her friend. "So, you want to go to UA?"

"Y-Yes." Izuku said quietly.

"And you want to become a hero?" Flashfire asked.

"Yes." Izuku said, his face showing slight signs of happiness. "More than anything."

"Then don't let someone let Bakugo tell you otherwise." Flashfire said, grabbing ahold of Izuku's hand. "It's your life, and I think your dream's possible." Flashfire looked to see a bird flying by. "I want to become the world's first Pokemon Hero. That's my dream, and I'll accomplish that." Flashfire pulled her chair back and got up. "I hope that we meet again at UA, Izuku. I really do." She floated away, but turned her body to somewhat face Izuku. "Because I think you can become a Hero."

That part stirred inside Izuku, and it was in a good way. For the first time in his life, someone didn't try to shelf his dream, but rather encourage him to succeed. It felt nice for a change, but deep down he knew that it would be next to impossible to even get into UA without a Quirk.

"Yeah. Maybe." Izuku got up and he left the cafe in another direction, leaving with him a newfound friend and a dream.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! That took a lot out of me than I had originally thought. I got the idea from watching My Hero Academia and while thinking about how I'm gonna work on my other pet project: A Fairy's Heart.**

 **I also read a lot of My Hero Fanfics made by SevenRenny, including Scorpions and Chains, Doors, Mornings, and Been There, Done That. The first two tackle problems like depression, and honestly it warms my heart knowing that people can shine a ray of hope through something like this. It honestly makes me feel good.**

 **I was always getting thoughts in my head about having Pokemon in other anime crossovers, and I actually decided to put pen to paper and decided to do this.**

 **I thought that having a lead character being a Pokemon would give the story a kind of different feel to it. I chose Flashfire because I she was mostly the one who would be there, and I decided to use her as a Lampent because of the fact that a Chandelure would probably burn everything and I wanted a different feel to it. I gave Flashfire a different moveset, with Flame Charge and Psychic so far.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll continue with both stories as scheduled, but they will be slower because of the fact is that now I'm doing two stories and I also have a job.**

 **I'm sorry for rambling, and I'll see you later.**

 **-WS**


	2. Her Friend: Nerding Out

**The Luring Heroine Chapter 2: Her Friend: Nerding Out**

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here and this is the next chapter in The Luring Heroine.**

 **I've got nothing else to say, so let's get going.**

After leaving Izuku at the cafe, Flashfire decided to head home. Not home home, but her brother had a house that he had purchased for whenever he was in the area, and he let Flashfire live there while she was at UA. Flashfire didn't have to worry about bills and whatnot, as her brother pays for it with his bank account.

It was a standard two story building with a balcony on the second floor, coming from the master bedroom. The house itself was a simple white color and the roof was red. The front door was a dark oak wooden door that was reenforced to be fireproof, as was the entire house, so that Flashfire wouldn't have to worry. At the front door lied two plants, one on each side.

Flashfire approached the front door and moved the left plant. Underneath it was an extra key.

"Hmph. Every time." Flashfire said. Her brother always left the spare key under one of the plants as a way of knowing where it was. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and looked onward. The front door brought a person into the main living room, complete with a TV, and a few movies and DVD's, and a DVR as well, but it was dustier than everything else. Taking a left brought someone down a hallway, with the basement on the left and a bathroom on the right.

After the living room was the kitchen, which was a standard kitchen, with the cabinets and fridge empty, but Flashfire had money for any and all groceries she would need, plus an allowance that came to her every week for food.

Heading up the stairs brought Flashfire to her room, which was a standard room that was completely Fire-type proof, which made Flashfire feel at home. The bed was small and for one person, and a desk laid right next to the bed. On the wall next to the desk was a shelf that had hero memorabilia, including an All Might lunchbox and a Thirteen figurine. Other things on it were some figurines of some Pokemon, like a Drapion and a Cherrim, as well as a Palkia Plush. Those were her two favorite things: Heroes and Pokemon.

Setting her bag on the bed, Flashfire opened it and pulled out a small portable computer. Setting it on the desk, Flashfire turned it on, entered her login info and she pulled up a video chat room. Clicking on a person's name, the screen changed to say "Calling: Rick". She told her family that she would call when she got there, and she was keeping her promise.

After a minute of waiting the screen changed again, this time showing a human boy, about the age of 17. His eyes were brown, as well as his hair, which barely reached his forehead. He wore a simple black long-sleeve shirt and he had a small chuck of amethyst hanging around his neck.

It was her brother, Richard Ame Thyst.

"Well, it took you long enough." Rick said in a joking way, which Flashfire knew very well.

"I see the camera add a few extra pounds." Flashfire retorted, causing both to laugh a little.

"So, you're settled in?" Rick asked.

"Yep. Everything's okay." Flashfire said, "How's everyone else?"

"Okay, I guess." Rick said, "I won't lie, it's been kinda quiet without you."

"I know." Flashfire said. She had a feeling about that. She was always the one who would light up the room, both literally and figuratively. "Can I talk to everyone?"

"Sure." Rick said. He turned away and he called everyone. Within seconds, five other creatures, or rather Pokemon, were around Rick. A small, blue quadruped Pokemon with orange outer gills, a Pokemon that resembled a sea cucumber, another Pokemon that was a pink serpentine with yellow jewels around its neck and its tail, a Pokemon that wore a gladiator-like helmet that was also quadruped, and a Pokemon that could also pass for human, with a pink 'hat', lavander colored skin, and it wore red baggy 'pants'. They were a Mudkip, a Pyukumuku, a Shiny Dragonair, a Type: Null, and a Medicham.

"Hey, Flashfire." The Mudkip said, "How's life in Japan?"

Flashfire giggled. "Going great, Swampy. I actually met a friend earlier."

"Really?" The Pyukumuku asked.

"What's your friend like?" The Shiny Dragonair asked.

"Well, let's see." Flashfire thought back about Izuku. "His name's Izuku Midoriya. He has kinda curly hair, kinda black and green? He's Quirkless,"

"But you don't give a crap." The Type: Null said bluntly.

"Exactly Alexander." Flashfire said. She thought back to what Bakugo said, and Medicham noticed.

"What's bothering you?" Medicham asked.

"You can tell us." Muku said, "We're a family, and family helps each other."

"Maybe she doesn't want to say anything?" Swampy said.

"No, that's not it." Flashfire said, getting everyone's attention. "It's just that..." She took a deep breath to regain her composure, which meant that it was a heavy subject.

"You sure to want to talk about it?" Rick asked, not wanting to see Flashfire upset.

"No. I'm okay." Flashfire said, her voice a little wavy.

"Just take a deep breath and think about what you want to say." Rick said, having doing this before.

"But that's just it." Flashfire said, "I don't want to rethink what he said."

That caught Rick's attention, and his face got a little defensive. "What _who_ said?"

Flashfire took another deep breath before continuing. "There was another boy I met. His name's Katsuki Bakugo. I think he has some type of exploding Quirk."

"And?" Rick said, trying to get Flashfire to talk.

"And he told Izuku..." she took a moment as a tear rolled down her face. "He told Izuku that there was another way to get a Quirk. He told Izuku to take a swan dive off the roof!"

That got everyone on the other screen rattled, with Swampy and Muku's faces looking like they just saw someone jump, while Emerald and Alexander looked like it was Flashfire being told to jump, and they were angry.

"Did he?" Rick asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No. I stepped in." Flashfire said, "I lost my temper and I used Psychic on Bakugo."

"The Exploding Quirk guy?" Alexander, the Type: Null asked.

"You didn't send _him_ out did you?" Rick asked.

"No." Was Flashfire's answer, which made Rick glad.

"Well, you handled it better than I would have, that's for sure." Alexander said, "We all know what I would have done."

"And I would have helped." Emerald, the Shiny Dragonair agreed. "I don't care what his problem is, you don't got telling people to go kill themselves."

"That's taking things _way_ too far." Muku agreed, his face still showed his scared nature.

The mood was a sour one at that, mostly because of what Flashfire told them, but in the end, Rick gave a heart warming smile, as did the rest of the Pokemon.

"Well, at least you made a friend." Swampy said.

"100 percent improvement." Medicham said.

"But Bakugo counts as a negative friend, so that's a negative percent." Flashfire said.

"There's no negative percent." Rick said, "You just made one friend and one enemy."

"Someone hit him." Flashfire said, which Emerald complied, nailing Rick in the arm with his tail.

"Look, Flashfire." Rick said, rubbing the area where Emerald smacked him, "Don't worry about that Bakugo guy. All he is is a bully who needs to give other people a hard time just to feel powerful. Don't give him the satisfaction of being thought about. You're the better person, Flashfire. You know why?"

"Because I stand up for people instead of putting them down." Flashfire said, and Rick wasn't wrong when he said that.

" _So this 'Kacchan''s name is Kasuki Bakugo, and you were friends with him until he found out you were Quirkless?" Flashfire said, running through what Izuku told him. "And on top of that, he's been bullying you for years and nothing changed?!" The last part made Flashfire peeved._

" _It's not his fault." Izuku tried to reason with the angry Flashfire._

" _Yes it is!" Flashfire said, slamming her hand down on the table. "You've done nothing wrong to him and this is how he treats you." Her tone of voice was serious._

" _He's not the only one." Izuku reasoned quietly._

" _That doesn't change a thing!" Flashfire shouted again. "A real friend is someone who sticks up to people bullying other people!" The fire inside was raging again, but Flashfire took a deep breath, and she decided to change the topic, and try to help her friend. "So, you want to go to UA?"_

" _Y-Yes." Izuku said quietly._

" _And you want to become a hero?" Flashfire asked._

" _Yes." Izuku said, his face showing slight signs of happiness. "More than anything."_

" _Then don't let someone let Bakugo tell you otherwise." Flashfire said, grabbing ahold of Izuku's hand. "It's your life, and I think your dream's possible." Flashfire looked to see a bird flying by. "I want to become the world's first Pokemon Hero. That's my dream, and I'll accomplish that." Flashfire pulled her chair back and got up. "I hope that we meet again at UA, Izuku. I really do." She floated away, but turned her body to somewhat face Izuku. "Because I think you can become a Hero."_

Flashfire stuck up for Izuku when he was getting picked on, and she was the only one who seems to think that Izuku can become a Hero.

"Thanks, Rick." Flashfire said, "That really helped."

"It's no trouble." Rick said before a thought popped up. "Hey, did a package come in?"

"No, I don't think so." Flashfire said, but as she said that a knock was heard. Flashfire used Psychic to float the computer downstairs and she sat it on the coffee table before she answered the door. She cracked the door a little and she saw a deliveryman there. "Yes?"

"Are you Flashfire Thyst?" The man asked. He didn't seem freaked out by Flashfire, but then again he saw weirder things ever since Quirks started popping up.

"Yes."

"Sign here, please." Holding out an electronic clipboard, Flashfire signed her name and she was given a small box. "Thank you."

Closing the door, Flashfire sat the box down on the coffee table and she opened it, emptying it for its prize. Dumping the plastic packing peanuts, she reached inside and found a phone and a small black stone tucked away inside a clear container.

"Rick, did you?" Flashfire began, looking at the items inside the package.

"Yup." Rick answered, "I got you a phone so that we don't have to use video chatting all the time. Plus, I thought that it would be a way for you to get in touch with any friends you would make while you're at UA. My number's pre-installed, so you don't need to worry. Plus, I sprung for the unlimited plan, so you don't need to worry about refilling your phone. I can handle the payments on my end. You just worry about your training."

"And the stone's a?" Flashfire said, about to open the box that contained the stone.

"Be careful!" Rick said, which made Flashfire almost drop the container. Flashfire got a good hold on it and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "That's a Dusk Stone."

"A Dusk Stone?" Flashfire knew that it was for when she wanted to evolve, seeing how Rick wouldn't be there.

"I found it a while ago while you were still with us." Rick explained. "I hid it so that way, you wouldn't have to worry about thinking that I wanted you to evolve."

"Wow." Flashfire said in amazement.

"Yeah." Rick said.

Flashfire gazed at the Dusk Stone like she was staring back at her own child. She was caressing the boxed stone and she honestly forgot that Rick and the other Pokemon were watching.

"Thanks Rick." Flashfire said in a genuine manner.

Rick smiled at his sister of a Pokemon, and his voice said it all. "I'm glad. Take care, Flashfire."

With that said, Rick logged out and Flashfire turned her computer off so that she could let it cool down. The Dusk Stone was still in its box, and Flashfire knew that it wasn't an excuse to slouch on her training. She could become the world's first Pokemon Hero even without-

"-without evolving." Flashfire muttered her thought out loud and she grabbed her bag and she bolted out the door, leaving the Dusk Stone on the table.

 **Meanwhile...**

It wasn't long after Flashfire had left Izuku at the cafe. The Quirkless boy was walking down the street, thinking about what his new friend had said.

' _I think you can become a Hero._ '

True, no one had ever said that to him, but thinking back on it, Izuku was having second thoughts. Could he become a Hero? Would UA even let him enroll? All these questions were nagging him, and even then, what Bakugo had said made him doubt himself even more.

Walking down the street, Izuku found himself walking into a tunnel. Thinking back to when Izuku was a kid, he had always wanted to be a Hero. He still remembered his favorite video when he was a kid. It was old disaster footage, and a certain Hero was still pulling people out from the wreckage. Izuku could still hear the Hero's hearty laugh, saying that everything was okay…

"...now that I'm here." Izuku found himself talking to himself about the number one Hero, All Might. Granted it was embarrassing, but no one was there. Izuku attempted to laugh like All Might, but all that did was set him up for a date with trouble.

Reaching the other side of the tunnel, for some reason, Izuku felt the urge to turn around. And when he did, a hideous green slime Villian stared back at him.

"A Villain?" Izuku's voice was high due to fear, and his legs were shaking like crazy. He wasn't even sure if he could move.

"I think you'll make a nice skin suit for me to hide in." The slime Villain said in a very threatening way.

Fear getting the better of him, Izuku did manage to start running away from the villain, but he didn't manage to get far as the villain lunged towards, engulfing Izuku in his watery body, and causing him to drop his charred notebook, the exact same one that Flashfire had found.

 **With Flashfire**

The Ghost/Fire-type was search for the last twenty minutes or so trying to track down Izuku, but so farm no such luck. She didn't ask where Izuku was heading next, so that didn't leave her with much to go on.

"Where is he?" Flashfire was concerned for Izuku, and that only made her want to find and find him faster. She bumped into someone and when she looked up, saying she was flabbergasted was the BIGGEST understatement of the century. "Sorry, sir. I didn't looking at where I was go-" Looking up, she saw a giant of a man (But not as tall as Mount Lady, not by a long shot). He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and green pants. His hair was a bright yellow with two strands standing and the back was a little wild, but not too bad. The man was very muscular, too. And that slowly pieced together in her head.

She had just bumped into All Might himself.

She was about to scream like a little fangirl when another scream caught both her and All Might's attention. She knew that scream anywhere.

"Izuku!" Without a single clue, Flashfire was racing towards the scream, and All Might was closing in.

' _She moved towards the danger without a second though._ '

 **Meanwhile…**

Izuku's life was flashing before his eyes as his vision was getting blurry. He tried anything and everything to get himself free; clawing at the villain's body as a last ditch attempt. All he could do was look at an open page that looked like it had a design for a costume.

A flash of fire had grabbed the villain's attention as he had looked to see where, or rather what had caused it. He felt something pulled out from his grasp, which was Izuku and Flashfire. The Lamp Pokemon had used Flame Charge to get Izuku free.

"Flashfire?" Izuku gasped.

"Just breath." Flashfire said.

"It okay, you're safe now." Another voice said. Turning around, the Slime villain saw All Might was there. "Now that I'm here that is."

The Slime villain didn't waste time trying to get Flashfire, as he swung an arm at All Might. All Might ducked and rapidly advanced. The Slime Villain tired to use his arms to grab All Might, but he felt like they were stuck, courtesy of Flashfire's Psychic.

" **TEXAS!"** All Might brought his clenched fist back and he swung. " **SMASH!** " The sheer force of the attack sent high-force gusts the villain's body, as well at Flashfire and Izuku, causing both of them to be sent back. Flashfire managed to avoid the blast of wind, but due to what the Sludge Villain did, Izuku blacked out, with All Might being the same thing he saw.

 **About 10, 20 minutes later…**

"Hey. Wake up." All Might was trying gently slap Izuku awake without hurting him.

"You're not doing it hard enough, but I can understand." Flashfire floated next to Izuku and grabbed ahold of his shoulders and she began to shake him awake, which worked. Flashfire set Izuku gently on the ground and the first thing he saw was the last thing he saw: All Might.

"Phew. I though we lost ya for a sec." All Might said.

The look on Izuku's face was _priceless_ , and Flashfire was trying not to giggle at the look on Izuku's face. She also was to scream like a little fangirl when she first saw All Might, but that subsided. Izuku screamed and he backed away from All Might out of sheer shock, which was something that Flashfire would have done as well.

"Well, looks like you're all right." Flashfire said, trying not to let her laughing fit get the better of her.

"Sorry about that." All Might said, causing the two to look at the Hero, "I didn't mean to get the two of you caught up in my justice-ing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out that the city's sewer system is difficult to navigate." All Might let out another heart-filled laugh.

' _He went through the sewer system? I thought he was behind my the whole time._ ' Flashfire honestly thought that was the case, but she guessed not.

Izuku _still_ couldn't register the fact that All Might was in his presence. "Anyway, I would personally like to thank your friend here." He motioned to Flashfire. "But I can't deny that what you did was dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Flashfire looked down at the fact that All Might was lecturing her about safety.

"But you were a big help. You save an innocent bystander, and you helped me capture the villain!" All Might help up two bottles of Torrent, which each contained a part of the villain.

' _The most amazing hero in the entire world...All Might...the real thing...in the flesh!'_ Izuku's mind was running at Max Speed Ninjask levels, which concerned Flashfire.

"You-Who. Earth to Izuku." Flashfire waved her hand in front of Izuku to get his attention, which worked as Izuku's face was tomato red and he looked away out of sheer embarrassment. Izuku suddenly started scrambling to find his notebook. He managed to find the charred notebook and he opened it, revealing a flashy signature from All Might taking up two whole pages.

Must I say what happened next, or can you take a shot in the dark?

If Flashfire was being honest with herself, she couldn't understand a word that Izuku was saying when he was bowing to All Might. Something about an heirloom? Or was it something about it being past down from generation to generation? She honestly couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

"Well, I better bring this guy to the police." All Might said, bringing both Izuku's and Flashfire's attention. The number one Hero turned around. "Stay out of trouble, you two."

"You're leaving?" Izuku asked.

"A Hero is always fighting time as well as enemies." All Might said. He was doing some stretching, probably to help with any discomfort from the start.

Flashfire felt a little upset that she couldn't get to ask All Might some more questions, but she noticed that Izuku getting closer towards the Hero.

"Alright, then." All Might put all his weight into his legs and he jumped high into the sky, sending the debris scattering due to the immense force. As he was in the air, he noticed Izuku latched into All Might's leg and Flashfire was latched to Izuku. Both were screaming due to the force. "Hey, what are you doing?!" All Might yelled due the force of the wind. He tried to reach down to remove Izuku, but Flashfire chimed in before he could.

"Don't! We could both die if we fell from this high!" Flashfire screamed.

"Oh! That's a good point." All Might agreed. He looked down to the two hitchhikers. "Just close your eyes and keep your mouths shut!" The two UA hopefuls complied in no time flat, which saved them from seeing a bit of blood seep through All Might's teeth.

' _Shit._ ' All Might thought to himself. He eventfully landed on the roof of a skyscraper and Izuku looked like he stared directly in front of the most horrifying thing he ever saw, and Flashfire's eyes were swirled.

"Woah." Flashfire managed to say. She shook herself awake, but Izuku was still struggling to recover.

"Not a wise idea, you two." All Might said. "Bang on the door. Someone should let you in." He began to walk away. "Now, I have to go. See you on the flip side.

Something flipped inside Izuku, and he recovered as All Might was leaving. "Wait! Not yet!"

"No!" All Might said back, not even turning around. Flashfire thought that was a little weird, considering the accolades All Might had received from all of his admirers. This wasn't adding up. "I don't have the time!"

"I HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING!" Izuku screamed out, which caught Flashfire's attention, as she saw Izuku's face as he thought back to when he was first told he wasn't going to develop a Quirk, and how his mother comforted him while she cried. Izuku's hand was still outstretched. As he brought back his hand, his mind kept repeating every single insult and put down he had endured his entire life, but at the end, something comforting resurfaced as well. The one thing he would never forget.

' _Because I know you can become a Hero._ '

That. That one sentence from someone who he had just met and who also stuck up for him even after knowing he was Quirkless. She treated him like she treated almost everyone. The keyword was 'almost'. He still remembered what she said to Bakugo.

' _I will say this once, so get this through your ears. If I_ _ **EVER**_ _find you that you're picking on my friend again, I can make sure that you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of being bullied._ '

He learned so much from Flashfire, and she told him that he could in fact reach his far-fetch'd dream. He wanted to, but he wasn't so sure. Flashfire saw him bring his hands back to his sides, and All Might was still walking away. She and Izuku both knew that they had to take a chance right then and there, or this chance may not come again.

"Is there any chance that I/he can become a Hero, even if I don't/ he doesn't have a Quirk?!" Both Izuku and Flashfire said. (For a clearer picture, Izuku said 'I' and 'I don't', while Flashfire said 'he' and 'he doesn't'.)

At that moment, All Might stopped. He heard the question loud and clear, but Izuku was also stunned that Flashfire was sticking with him. But All Might was still hung on the fact that Izuku was Quirkless. He wanted to be a Hero, but he didn't have a Quirk.

"I'm a normal boy." Izuku admitted. "But could I ever be someone like you!"

Neither of them knew, but that encounter changed their lives. Was it for the better or for the worst? Neither of them knew the answer.


	3. Words Hurt More Than Thysts

**The Luring Heroine Chapter 3: Words Hurt More Than Thysts**

All Might just stood in place, repeating the question over and over, trying to make sense of it in the first place.

"Without a Quirk?" Before he could elaborate, he suddenly felt something was off, and he knew exactly what it was. He was feeling weaker and smoke started to escape of his body. Izuku was still looking down, but Flashfire was seeing it happening.

"Um, Izuku?" Flashfire said, trying to get his attention.

Izuku was still busy elaborating from the last chapter, about how he was Quirkless, but he still wanted to be a Hero. "People are always thinking that I don't have a chance." He turned away from All Might's direction slightly. "They think that not having some type of power makes you a weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me."

Flashfire felt a wave mixed with sadness and anger wash over her. She felt sad for Izuku's problem, and she was mad at his classmates for picking on him.

"But, it's people like you, and people like Flashfire who make me want to prove them wrong." Izuku said, which shocked the Ghost/Fire-type. "Ever since I was a kid, I thought that being a Hero was the coolest thing ever."

"Izuku?" Flashfire said again, but to no avail.

"I want people to see my fearless smile and know that they're safe." Izuku said, his fear turning into a small smile. "I want to be the kind of Hero people can look up to. Just like you." He looked up and Flashfire saw the scared look on his face. Turning to see All Might, all she saw in front of her and Izuku was a skinny man wearing an incredibly baggy white t-shirt. His hair was almost like All Might's, except the two bangs that stood up were hanging low.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku and Flashfire screamed, mostly because no one could have expected this to happen.

* * *

 **Tatooin Shopping District**

The Sludge Villain was coming to, his vision coming slowly, but surely.

"Ugh. What happened?" The Sludge Villian asked, but the memory of All Might's Texas Smash and Flashfire's Flame Charge and Psychic answered all of his questions. "Oh, yeah. Those bastards." The Villain was seething, but there wasn't anything he could do. "If it weren't for All Might and that thing, I'd be out of town by now."

The Villain heard footsteps approaching, and they were Katsuki Bakugo and his lackeys.

"I don't understand, though." Lackey #1 said. "Weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids?"

"Yeah, you were a little rough with him." Lackey #2 said. "But that floating lamp was rougher than you ever were."

The lackey heard a can exploding and he saw Katsuki was seething, maybe just as bad as the Sludge Villain. The blonde grabbed the second lackey's shirt by the collar.

"You want to say that again?" Katsuki threatened, his hands primed and ready to hurt someone. The second lackey didn't say anything, so Katsuki interpreted it as a 'yes' and he released him. "That freak's got nothing on me." He kicked the bottle containing the Sludge Villain, causing the cap to break open.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Lackey #2 whispered to Lackey #1. They both saw how scary a pissed off Flashfire was like, and they didn't want to see her again for as long as they lived.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time with those two." Lackey #2 said. Katsuki looked back to when Izuku was saying that he might be able to be a Hero, even without a Quirk, but what Flashfire warned him about messing with her friend made him pissed, and he was taking it out on Izuku.

"Someone's got to teach that useless nerd how the world works." Katsuki said, causing another explosion to go off in his plam. "I hate how he talks about heroes."

"And I think he really hates how he got owned by a floating lamp." Lackey #2 whispered again.

"Don't let him hear that." Lackey #1 whispered back.

The two noticed something slinking towards them, and needless to say that the two were scared. Katsuki noticed as he turned around. They weren't alone.

* * *

 **Some Random Rooftop**

For the last few minutes, Izuku was scared speechless as Flashfire got closer bit by bit until she got close enough to tell for sure. She knew that a doppelganger was out of the question, but that didn't mean that he wasn't the same man.

"Yeah, I can't tell." Flashfire said.

The man sighed, "I assure you, I am All Mig-" The man sounded tired and exhausted, but the reason he stopped was because blood was coming out of his mouth, which made Izuku and Flashfire screamed in shock and fear.

"No way!" Flashfire screamed.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Izuku was more terrified than Flashfire was.

"Try to imagine how a guy at a pool would make himself look buff." In Flashfire's mind, this sounded eerily similar a Purulgy. "That's basically me." All Might finished, wiping the rest of the blood away from his mouth.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Izuku was in denial about this entire thing. Flashfire was actually understanding the idea, because of Purugly. The thought was slowly sinking in, but Izuku still had his doubts. He was calming down, but his voice was still shaky. "All Might's a giant of a man. He saves everyone, doing so with a huge smile. This can't be him."

"Izuku, I don't think he would lie about being someone as famous as All Might." Flashfire said. Although, when she really thought about it, it wasn't that far fetched.

"Well, there's a lot of fear behind my smile." All Might said. He took a seat on the roof, leaning against the railing. "I'm counting on the two of you to keep this a secret. Don't go telling this to your friends or online."

Flashfire was curious as to what he was referring to, and she soon regretted it as All Might lifted his shirt up, revealing a huge scar on the right side of his abdominal area. "Gross~"

"Pretty gross, isn't it?" All Might asked, refering to his injury. "I got this in a fight about five years ago. All the surgeries wore me out, and my entire stomach's gone, and my respiratory system's basically destroyed. It can't be fixed, either." He lowered his shirt before continuing. "Right now I can only do Hero work for maybe three hours a day. The other 21 hours I look like this."

"Five years ago?" Izuku asked. "Wasn't that the battle against Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Forget the fight!" Flashfire said in shock. "How the hell is this guy still alive?!"

"That's a question I'm not sure you would want to know the answer to." All Might said to Flashfire. "But I got to hand it to you, you know your Hero stuff." The last part he told to Izuku. "But no. The big guy may have landed a few hits on me, but he couldn't bring me down."

' _This guy must be powerful if he injured All Might this badly._ ' Flashfire thought.

"Most of the world doesn't even know about that fight." All Might said, looking down. "I tried my best to keep that story hidden." All Might looked back up. "I'm suppose the guy who's always smiling, right? The world's symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid."

"I doubt people truly think that, though." Flashfire said, much to Izuku and All Might's disbelief.

"What?"

"Everyone's afraid of something at some point in life." Flashfire explained. "It's what makes us human or Pokémon. But admitted that you're afraid of something is another step closer to being stronger."

"You don't understand, kid." All Might clenched his fist to the best of his abilities. "I smile to hide my fear. I'm suppose to be the person people look up to. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure get high. This job's never easy."

Flashfire wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but she felt as if something was about to happen. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Pro Heroes are always risking their lives, kid. Some Villains just can't be beaten without powers." He was saying this to Izuku, and Flashfire had a feeling as to what was coming next. Her gut feeling was coming true. "So no, I honestly don't think you can become a Hero without a Quirk."

That last sentence made Flashfire and Izuku's mouths drop open. To Flashfire, it was like seeing her best friend getting bullied for being Quirkless. But for Izuku, it was the biggest kick to the balls you could ever get from someone, let alone All Might himself. Izuku was just told that he could never hope to become a Hero, and no amount of emotional support from Flashfire was going to fix this.

"I see..." That was all Izuku could say.

"He did not..." Flashfire could find the words.

All Might got up from his seat. "If you want to help people, there are a lot of other jobs you could do. You could become a police officer." Flashfire didn't want to hear this. She knew very well that the police get crap because the Heroes are the ones who capture the villains. All Might opened the roof door. "It's not bad to have a dream, kid. Just make sure your dreams are obtainable and realistic. Understand?" With that said, All Might closed the door and left, leaving Izuku and Flashfire alone up there on the roof.

"No way..." Flashfire went toward the closed door. She was feeling the fire burning fiercer than ever before. She just heard her friend's dream get crushed and trampled upon, and by her friend's number one idol no else. "This can't be real…This just can't..."

All Might was walking down the staircase, coughing a little. "Now let's get you to the station..." He reached into his pants pocket, but he wasn't finding the Sludge Villain. He began looking around for the bottles, hoping that he dropped them somewhere in the stairwell. He heard an explosion coming from the distance, and immediately he knew what had happened.

"Not good."

Flashfire and Izuku were still on the rooftop, and Flashfire was trying to think of the right words to say, but she was drawing blanks left and right. Izuku's mind was still replaying what All Might said, and it wasn't boding well for him.

' _What the hell is wrong with that guy.'_ Flashfire though to herself. ' _He calls himself the Symbol of Peace, yet this happens!_ '

Both Izuku and Flashfire heard the explosion nearby, and they both turned to see smoke rising nearby.

"A Villian?" Flashfire said.

"I wonder which Hero will show-" Izuku stopped himself when All Might's haunting message rang aloud in his ear. The fact that he was Quirkless killed any happy thought as his run quickly turned into a slow walk.

"Poor Izuku." Flashfire said. She was the only one left up there as Izuku closed the roof door. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her recommendations letter to U.A. After hearing what All Might said to Izuku, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go to U.A. IF she was going to the big leagues, she was going there with Izuku. It was either both of them or neither of them. She saw Izuku near the entrance of the building and so Flashfire floated down to him, effectively catching up to him.

Meanwhile, All Might was trying to run as fast as he could to where the explosion came from, but with his limited stamina, he wasn't sure if this was even considered running.

* * *

 **Tatooin Shopping District**

People were screaming in fear as explosions were happening all around them. It was basically mass hysteria as people were avoiding getting hurt or worst. The only Heroes at the scene were Death Arms and two other Heroes.

Surrounded by fire was the Sludge Villian from earlier, and he had a hostage. Katsuki Bakugo. The blonde was struggling to free himself, but it wasn't working.

"He's got a hostage!" Someone shouted.

"How dare you target a child?!" Death Arms charged forward and he put a lot of force into a punch, but the Sludge Villain's body made the punch feel like nothing at all. "What the hell?" He tried to pull his arm out, but he couldn't get a grip on the villain's body. "It's like his body's some kind of goo."

The Sludge Villain swung at the Punching Hero, which made him skid back a few feet into a steel wall.

"You okay, Death Arms?" An unknown Hero asked.

"Heads up!" The second unknown Hero warned as the two barely avoided a hit from the villain.

"Stay back or I'll snap the kid's neck." The Sludge Villain threatened, and from the look of things, he wasn't joking around.

Katsuki was still trying to get out of the Sludge Villain's grasp. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!" Bakugo used his Quirk to explode himself free, but it wasn't working, which made him pissed. " **LET ME GO!** " Bakugo triggered a massive explosion, which made Death Arms and the other Heroes dig their heels in to avoid getting blown away. Sadly, it didn't work as the Sludge Villain still had ahold of Bakugo.

"You've got so much power. I really hit the jackpot!" The Sludge Villain said, a villainous smirk stretched across his face. "With a Quirk like yours under my control, I can take All Might down with one punch!"

"Woah, that guy's not joking around."

"Look! It's her!" A female bystander pointed up to Mount Lady. "The new Hero, Mount Lady, will stop him." Or so she thought, at least. Mount Lady came to a screeching hault as she came to her biggest weakness.

"I need at least a two lane road if I want to get through here." Mount Lady said.

Kamui Woods showed up and hauled Bakugo's 'friends' out of the area. But he couldn't handle the villain since he was surrounded by fire, and he wouldn't be able to get close enough. Backdraft was busy putting out the fires, so he couldn't handle the villain either. Death Arms and the other Heroes couldn't get ahold of the villain, and Bakugo's explosions weren't making things easier for them.

' _I'm sorry kid,_ _but you'll have to hold on a little while longer._ ' Death Arms wasn't particually happy with the current situation, but he didn't have any other options. If he had more power, he could easily blow the villain away.

All Might finally reached where the battle was ensuing, and he saw the Sludge Villain through the group of people. He tensed up as he thought back to what had happened. He must have dropped the bottles when he was trying to get Izuku and Flashfire off of him.

' _I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake._ ' All Might thought to himself. ' _And after lecturing those two about being a real hero. Pathetic._ '

* * *

 **Somewhere nearby**

Walking slowly through the streets, Izuku was flipping through the pages of his heroes notebook, the exact same one that Bakugo blew up, the one that Flashfire returned, and the same one that had All Might's signature covering two whole pages. The Pokémon in question was following behind him. She didn't feel like Izuku should be left alone right now.

' _Even All Might said it_. _A Hero needs a Quirk._ ' Izuku thought, wiping his nose as he sniffled. ' _Don't start crying, damn it. You knew this would happen deep down._ '

Flashfire didn't know what to say. She was seeing her friend beat himself up over something that wasn't his fault. It was beating her up inside.

In Izuku's mind, he was reliving every single putdown he had endured in his life. He thought that he was escaping reality, and that was the reason why he was acting so desperate. But another thought popped into his head. If he was the one trying to act desperate, then why was Flashfire sticking up for him? What was her motive, if any?

Flashfire needed to go for broke, but what could she say to make a difference? She knew that if she was in Izuku's place, she would be just as broken. She had to say something, but what? She felt so conflicted that it wasn't funny in the slightest. She really did want to tell Izuku that she was going to UA, but how certainly wasn't the time.

An explosion rocked the area, causing the pair to break out of their respective trances. Flashfire looked at the Shopping District, and the fight was still going on.

"Something's wrong." Flashfire said. "C'mon Izuku, let's go." Not giving her Quirkless friend an option. Flashfire and Izuku made their way to the entry way of the Shopping District. Of course, in Izuku's mind, he was thinking that he subconsciously walked there. Flashfire still saw a sad look on Izuku's face, and it made her upset. When the two looked at what was going on, Izuku's face changed from a sad face to a scared one as they both saw the same Sludge Villain from earlier. Flashfire took a closer look, and she saw Katsuki, still struggling to free himself.

' _No way._ ' Flashfire was dumbstruck, seeing Katsuki trapped like that. For the weirdest reason, it felt satisfying. She didn't want to worry Izuku, but knowing him, he probably already saw his childhood friend trapped inside him.

"It's the Sludge guy from earlier." Flashfire said to Izuku. Flashfire thought back to when she tried to pull Izuku away from All Might, and she could have sworn she saw something fall. ' _Of course. He must have fallen out of All Might's pocket when we were in the air._ ' She felt guilty for letting the villain escape, but Izuku was taking it harder than she was. She saw Izuku's terrified eyes as he subconsciously covered his mouth, probably mentally reliving what had transgressed earlier. Flashfire overheard people talking about how All Might was chasing the villain earlier.

' _I think I get it._ ' Flashfire thought to herself. ' _If logic dictates, then All Might must have lost track of the Villain when we bumped into each other._ ' She felt herself clenching her empty hand. ' _I can't believe I caused something this big to happen._ ' She felt terrible inside, and what she saw next not only made her feel worst, but it only made her resolve stronger.

She looked into Katsuki's eyes, and instead of anger and malevolence, she saw fear.

Next next thing she realized, she saw Izuku dropping his notebook as he ran towards the villain, much to her shock, as well as All Might and the other Pro Heroes.

"What the actual hell?!" Flashfire screamed out. She was shocked, scared, confused, and more as she saw her friend running towards danger instead of away from it.

Charging towards the villain, Izuku quickly pivoted as he grabbed his backpack. As the Sludge Villain prepared to swing, Izuku threw his bag, the contents spilled out. What looked like an All Might pencil case got the villain in the eye, causing him to reel back in pain.

"Alright!" Flashfire cheered.

Izuku took what little opportunity he had and he immediately tried to free Katuski.

"What the hell?! What are you here?!" he yelled. Knowing Izuku, he would probably be the last person you would _ever_ think who would do something like this.

"I'm not sure! My legs just moved on their own!" Izuku admitted.

Flashfire was in awe of what Izuku was doing. They both knew well that Katsuki bullied Izuku for a good portion of his life, and yet Izuku was still willing to save him. She had to admit it; Izuku would make a way better Hero than she would, Quirk or no Quirk.

She noticed All Might not too far away from where she was. He was gripping a pole with one hand and his chest with the other. ' _He's seriously not thinking about fighting now, is he?_ ' She wasn't sure what would happen, and it _scared_ the hell out of her.

Back to Izuku, while he was trying his best to get Katsuki out of there before the Sludge Villain got both of them. The Sludge Villain shook off what had happened and he was ready to swing at Izuku.

"Say goodbye kid." The Sludge Villain said. He was in all sense, ready to swing.

"GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Death Arms yelled out. Izuku saw the Sludge Villain was about to swing, and All Might was ready to get in there, but something else, or rather _someone_ else had beaten him too it.

Izuku braced himself for the hit, but he weirdly didn't feel the hit. Slowly prying his eyes open, he noticed Flashfire was in front of him, using Psychic to block the arm.

"It's you again." The Sludge Villain sneered with spite.

"Yeah? What about me?" Flashfire asked before using Flame Charge. She barreled towards the Sludge Villain, and to everyone's surprised, she pushed Katsuki out of the Villain's grasp. "Thank you kindly."

"NO!" The villain screamed.

"Get out of here, both of you!" Flashfire yelled.

"Not without you!" Izuku screamed out.

"GO! **Flame Charge!** " Using her Fire-type power, she charged towards the Sludge Villain, but she made a sharp turn just before hitting him. The Sludge Villain looked around and he couldn't find the Lamp Pokémon anywhere. He looked everywhere, except upwards. The Flame Charge dispersed as she descended.

"Got you now!" The Sludge Villain stretched out multiple arms out of his body upwards, catching Flashfire off guard. Every one of the arms swatted downward, sending the Ghost-type plummeting into the ground in front of Izuku and Katsuki. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He sneered.

Flashfire was barely hanging in there from that last attack. She was hovering close to the ground, gasping for air. "A Hero always protect those who can't protect themselves. They're willing to throw their lives into the hands of fate at a moment's notice. I'm willing to do just that. 'Cuz that's what a Hero does! **Hex!** " Now channeling her Ghost-type powers, Flashfire's eyes began glowing purple and light red as the villain felt every part of his body go numb for a quick period.

All Might saw this happening, and he decided to step in quickly.

"Damn you!" The villain roared. He swung an arm at the three and Izuku flinched, but All Might, in his muscly form, stepped in and blocked the attack like it was nothing.

"I really am pathetic." All Might said, causing Izuku to look up to see his idol in front of them. Parts of the Sludge Villain were sticking to parts of the Hero's body, but it didn't seem to bother him. "I told the two of you traits that made a great champion, but _now I see I wasn't living up to my own ideals!_ " He pried his hands free and Flashfire saw with her own eyes why All Might was such a popular Hero. He thought he knew what made a great Hero, but Izuku and Flashfire proved something right, but what? "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a Hero!" The villain swung at All Might, but he had a counter. All Might had ahold of the three and he let loose another strong attack.

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "

Letting loose a high powered punch towards the ground, All Might let loose a massive amount of wind pressure, which explained the reason behind the number one Hero grabbing them. Mount Lady shielded some of the bystanders and Death Arms and the other heroes guarded the rest on their side. If you weren't in the vicinity of the Shopping District, you could see a large tempest of wind circling itself, almost like a tornado. It lasts for a while, probably another 15 or 20 seconds before it dispersed.

All Might was smoking a little from his time limit drawing near, and his breathing was exhausting due to the amount of power he needed to use. People were looking on with shocked expressions on their faces, and the skies soon turned a darker shade, indicating rain was coming. The rain came down lightly, extinguishing the flames. Flashfire stirred a little, and she came to. Floating up off the ground, she looked up at the sky. She saw how the clouds were circling around, and it immediately hit her.

' _Did All Might's attack really change the weather?_ _And with one punch?_ ' She wouldn't've believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. She wasn't sure about how she felt about All Might. True, he has a strong sense of justice, but how he made Izuku feel struck a multitude of nerves with her. He did save Izuku not once, but twice, and saved her to top it all off.

The bystanders got over their initial shock and they began cheering for All Might. They were shocked that he managed to change the weather like it was nothing, but if Flashfire knew Sunny Day, they would probably be cheering for her as well, but considering the circumstances, that probably wouldn't be the case.

All Might stood back up and he started to raise his fist in conquest, but he stopped himself. He turned around and he reached out his hand to Flashfire.

"Me?" Flashfire mouthed, to which All Might nodded as his way of saying yes. Reluctantly, Flashfire reached out her hand and All Might grabbed it, raising it high. All Might turned his head slightly to look at Izuku. Flashfire caught a glimpse of All Might looking back out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't think too much about it.

"Thank You." All Might said quietly, but not quiet enough for Flashfire to not hear him. The crowd was cheering the two as they managed to stop a Villain.

Later on, the police managed to collect the pieces of the Sludge Villain and take him into custody. The press were surrounding All Might and Flashfire, but most of the questions were for All Might. Flashfire got to answer a few questions.

"Why did you decide to jump into the fight?"

"I just wanted to save my friend." Flashfire responded, turning back to look at her friend being scolded by Death Arms and Kamui Woods. "He went through so much today, and I want to be there for him. He may be Quirkless, but he rushed headfirst into danger, just like any Hero would. People can call it being reckless, but the way I see it, it was bravery."

"What was it like to work with All Might?"

That question was a tough one to answer, but Flashfire answered. "Huh. I never really thought about it like that. Like I said, I was trying to protect my friend. Nothing more or less." With that said, Flashfire floated towards Izuku, and Bakugo gave Flashfire a scowling look, but she never saw it.

* * *

 **Later on…**

People saw on the news about the villain attack down at the Shopping District, and they also saw Flashfire protecting both Katsuki and Izuku. People were wondering about what exactly Flashfire was, but she never really cared. Not a lot of people outside of Flashfire's home know a lot about Pokémon, and again, she never really cared.

"You don't need to trouble yourself, you know." Izuku said.

"It's no trouble at all." Flashfire said back. She still wasn't comfortable leaving Izuku alone after everything that had happened during the day, so she was walking him home, carrying both their bags. "I still can't believe you charged straight onto the fray. I'm scared, yet also proud of you."

"Thanks." Izuku said, looking away in slight embarrassment. "In all reality, I didn't do much of anything. I probably just got in the way of the Heroes work."

"So did I, probably in more ways than you." Flashfire said.

"I should probably apologize to All Might." Izuku said sadly.

"What for?" Flashfire asked. "It wasn't your fault that the Sludge Villain got out."

"How can you be so sure?" Izuku asked.

"I'm pretty sure if it was because of us, that Sludge Villain would have started attacking while All Might was talking to us." Flashfire explained. It did raise a valid point, but it also raised another.

"But if it wasn't us, then who released that villain?" Izuku asked.

"I think it would be for the best if we don't think to much into it." Flashfire said, dismissing the entire subject. "Thinking about it for long isn't good for you, ya know."

"Yeah. I guess your right." Izuku admitted.

"You're darn right I am." Flashfire said in a low voice.

"Hey!" Both Izuku and Flashfire turned around and they saw Katsuki running towards them.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"Does he live around this area?" Flashfire asked.

"No, I don't think so." Izuku said.

"I guess that leaves one option left." Flashfire said. Katsuki was trying to catch his breath from running. She wanted to be a tease, and she had one on the mind. "So, how was your day?" She asked innocently.

"Like you should know." Katsuki said back, his hair covering his eyes. "Listen up, freakshow. I never asked for a weaklings like the two of you to help. Don't think you can look down on me, damnit!" He brought his head up, and you could see the amount of anger in his eyes. "You got that! I was just fine by myself! The two of you are Hero wannabes who won't even cut it as rent-a-cops! You never helped me! You did nothing, and don't you forget! I don't owe either of you ANYTHING!" He turned around and he walked away, leaving the two confused as to what he was trying to say.

"You heard that too, right?" Flashfire asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah." Izuku said hesitantly, sweatdropping as well. ' _But he is right, though. It's not like I did anything to help. But, at least I tried._ ' Izuku turned back around and Flashfire followed behind him.

"I AM HERE!" All Might came out of nowhere in front of Izuku and Flashfire, causing them to scream out of sheer shock.

"All Might!?" Izuku was shocked to see All Might in front of them. He thought he would still be busy with the reporters and interviewers.

"I'm curious as to how you got past the reporters?" Flashfire asked.

All Might laughed his usual hearty laugh. "I stand of justice, not sound-bytes! Because I! I am All Mi-" He was cut off as he transformed back into his skinny form, coughing up blood again, which caught both of them off guard.

"Is that suppose to be normal?" Flashfire asked.

"Normal for me, at least." All Might said exhaustedly. He wiped away the blood from his mouth before he continued. "I actually come here to thank the two of you. I also came here to answer his question from before

That threw Izuku for a loop. In his eyes, all he did was get in the way.

"If you hadn't told me your story, if either of you didn't run into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So, thanks."

"Oh, no. It was my fault that he was there to begin with." Izuku explained. He didn't want to make All Might feel bad for what happened. "I got in the way of your work. I wasted your energy and your time."

"Are you sure?" All Might asked. "Because, it could've been her fault." He pointed to Flashfire. "Would you be willing to take the fall just to protect your friend?"

"For all any of us know, it could have just slipped out." Flashfire said, trying to find a bright side to the problem. "So, in reality, none of us could have lost it, but rather it just fell."

"Also, you told me that you didn't have a Quirk, right?" All Might asked, getting the topic back on track. He brought his attention to Flashfire. "Answer me this: when you saw this timid, Quirkless fanboy trying to save a life, did it make you want to do the same?"

Flashfire was stumped at the question, but she saw what All Might was asking. She saw her friend try and save someone who had berated him for a majority of his life. Someone who treated him lesser. "I guess? I guess what happened was that I saw my friend try and save someone, and when he was in danger of getting hurt, I jumped in and tried to save him, even if I couldn't finish the job."

All Might nodded at her answer. Izuku turned to look at Flashfire and then back at All Might. "Stories are told about every Hero. How they became great and how they became legends, and most of them start the same. Can either of you guess what they have in common?"

It didn't take Flashfire long to answer. "Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. As if they had a life of their own."

"That's correct." All Might said.

That answer made Flashfire realize what All Might was going to say, and Izuku must have had the same feeling, because he was starting to tear up. Izuku brought his head down, trying to hide his tears. Flashfire's answer made Izuku think back to when he found out he wasn't going to develop a Quirk. He remembered his mother comforting him, saying that she wished things would be different. Izuku grabbed at his chest and he fell to his knees, and Flashfire was there to help him down slowly.

"Today, that happened to you." Flashfire said to Izuku. Flashfire could see the tears coming out harder and faster. "Hey, Izuku? Do you remember what I said to you when we first met today? Before we met All Might and before all of this happened to us?"

Izuku nodded a little, knowing full well what she was going to say next, and All Might could feel it too.

"I know we'll meet at U.A, Izuku." Flashfire said. "Because I think, no _we_ think, no wait..." She was trying to get her words right, but All Might beat her to it.

"Young man, you too can become a Hero." All Might said,

That did it for Izuku, because after All Might said that, the waterworks went into full display. Izuku let it all out, letting his cries be heard. Flashfire starting tearing up too, because she knew that her friend's dream was going to come true. She hugged Izuku and she began to cry tears of joy.

"I told you so." Flashfire said, being a tease.

"I deem you worthy of my power, young man." All Might said to Izuku. "My Quirk is your to inherit."

That made the two on the ground look up at the number one Hero and their faces showed massive confusion.

"Inherit?"


	4. Training Days and Promises Made

**The Luring Heroine Chapter 4: Training Days and Promises Made**

 **Just saying, this chapter is going to cover the time span of the training. So, it's a long one.**

* * *

The silence was still there from what All Might had said. Inheriting a Quirk? The only way that would be possible would be through parental genetics, and since Izuku was Quirkless, things weren't adding up. This was making Flashfire's head spin, and her face showed her confusion to the fact.

"What do you mean by 'inherit'?" Izuku asked, and his face looked funny in the eyes of All Might, because he laughed a little, which in turn made Flashfire giggle.

"HAHAHA! You should see the look on your face!" All Might said after his laugh.

"It was a little funny." Flashfire admitted. "I don't think he's gonna force something this big on you, right?" She looked at All Might.

"That's correct." All Might turned his attention to Izuku. He raised a finger to the sky, before bringing it down to point it at Izuku, blood spewing from his mouth. "Listen well, young man! This is your choice! DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT MY AWESOME POWER OR NOT!?"

' _What is he talking about? What is this?_ ' Izuku thought while All Might wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"There are a few things you should know about my abilities, young man." All Might then turned his attention to Flashfire. "If you want to leave, I would suggest you do so now. Once you hear this, there is no going back."

"Well, considering I saw your injury, not to mention this." She was referring to his true form. "I think I'm ready for whatever happens. Your secret's safe with me."

"Well, then. Let me tell the two of you." All Might said, "Journalists are always guessing my Quirk's super strength or invulnerability. Whenever I was asked in interviews, I always made a joke to dodge the question."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Flashfire said. Back home, she would always watch interviews with some heroes, and she always noticed that All Might dodged each question about what exactly his Quirk was. "So, if I can ask, what was the reason behind it anyway?"

"I was actually getting to that." All Might answered. "The reason was that the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero." He paused for a second before continuing. "But I'm not. There isn't anything natural about my power." He brought his hands to his face before he took them off, and he just let them hang in the air. "I wasn't born with this power. It's a scared torch that was passed onto me by someone else."

This revelation shook the pair to their respective cores. If All Might told them this before telling them about his injury, they probably wouldn't've believed him, but considering what went down, Flashfire was willing to believe anything at this point.

"Someone gave you your powers?" Izuku was deeply shocked at this revelation. He didn't want to believe it. "No way."

"Yes way." All Might said, confirming what was going on. The wind was blowing, revealing his scaring injury for a moment before the wind settled. "And you're next. I can give you my abilities."

"Wow! Lucky you, buddy!" Flashfire said in excitement. "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

"W-wait a minute!" Izuku said, "This is a lot to process. I mean it's true that a lot of people don't know about what your Quirk exactly is. No one's able to figure it out, it's one of the world's greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online."

"Izuku?" Flashfire was trying to get him to stop rambling, but to no avail.

"But, simply the idea of passing on or inheriting a Quirk's crazy. I've never even heard about it. Powers are suppose to be unique to each individual. I mean since the first superowers, no one has been ever been able to just give someone their power like a present..."

"Izuku?" Flashfire tried again, but no luck. Her friend was still rambling.

"I mean if that's true, then we would need to rethink everything we know about Quirks to begin with."

"I think he's overthinking this whole 'inheriting' thing." All Might whispered to Flashfire.

"I got it." The Lamp Pokémon pulled out a paper fan and swung it at the back of Izuku's head. "STOP NERDING OUT!"

"Sorry." Izuku squeaked out.

"You've have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth." All Might said. "I can transfer my Quirk to someone else, and that's just one facet of secret abilities." All Might held his hand out and Izuku and Flashfire felt a tremendous power emanating from it. "The real name of my power is One for All."

"One...for...All." Izuku was letting the info sink into his brain.

"Yes." All Might said. "One person improves this power, and then they transfer onto the next person, and then they improve upon it. This power continues to grow as it's passed along. It's this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need of saving. The truth behind my strength."

"But, why did you choose me and not someone like Flashfire?" Izuku asked, which grabbed her attention. "What if I can't live up to it?"

"I was on a long hunt for a successor worthy of this power." All Might explained. "And then, I watched you grabbed into action as the rest of us stood idly by."

"Even then, I don't need a power like that." Flashfire explained. "I want to achieve my dreams with my own power. It wouldn't feel right if I used someone else's power to do so. On top of that, you may be a Quirkless nobody, but you tried to save Katsuki. You tried to save someone who, for insert whatever reason here, hates you with a burning passion that knows no bounds. You acted like a true Hero would, which is something I've got to work on, I'll admit."

Izuku started to tear up again, but Flashfire wiped the tears away, while All Might faltered slightly, holding onto his head with his right hand. "Seriously, you need to stop crying so much if you want my Quirk."

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with the man." Flashfire said.

Izuku was still on the ground, wondering what should he exactly do. Granted, he did want to be a Hero, just like All Might, and he did just tell him the truth about his power. Did he really deserve this, though? Not even taking time to think about it, Izuku gave All Might his answer.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Izuku announced.

All Might gave a small smile, still holding onto his head. "No reluctant. That's exactly how I thought you would respond."

But little did Izuku realize, saying 'yes' turned out to be no easy task. One could say Izuku had to face absolute hell.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, Early Morning**

The earlier rays of the Sun were barely peaking out amongst the trash. The only people that Flashfire knew were awake this early were herself, Izuku, and All Might himself. Izuku was struggling to move a fridge, even with ropes tied to both himself and the fridge in question.

Although, it would possibly be easier if All Might and Flashfire weren't sitting on top of it.

"Hey, Hey! It's pretty comfortable up here!" All Might called down.

"How's life down there, Izuku?" Flashfire called out. Izuku tried to push it, even by a little, but he ended up losing traction and he fell to the ground. "You okay?" She asked in ignorance.

"People moved these things every day, ya know." All Might said. "And most of them don't even have super strength."

"Well, there's another 600 pounds with the two of you sitting on top of it." Izuku reasoned.

"Nah. I lost weight, so I'm probably down to 560 these days. In this form, at least." All Might countered argued.

"How much do you think I really weigh?" Flashfire asked.

"I'm not sure." Izuku said, "Maybe 10 pounds?"

"Nope. 28.7." Flashfire said proudly.

"Well, that makes me feel better." Izuku grumbled to himself. "So, why am I dragging trash across the beach anyway?"

All Might laughed a little while Flashfire grabbed her phone. "Take a look at yourself. You're not ready for my power."

That threw Izuku for a loop, but Flashfire had a hunch that there was a reason for him saying that. "But I thought you said that I was ready?" He began freaking out, and Flashfire took some pictures.

"Smile for the camera!" Flashfire snapped a picture of Izuku crying.

"I was talking about your weak body." All Might reworded, which made Izuku stop crying. "One For All's a whole lot for the body to handle. The combined powers of everyone who has wielded its power creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it."

"What would happen if an unprepared body tried to inherit it?" Flashfire felt a little uneasy about the answer for whatever reason.

"Their arms and legs would shoot off if they tried to use it." All Might explained.

" _Seriously!?_ " Izuku screamed. He shook his head a little before the motive revealed itself. "Okay. So this whole trash thing is like some kind of hardcore gym workout. And you're the trainer."

"You got it!" All Might said, giving Izuku a thumbs up. "But, that's not the only thing." He walked over to the fridge that Izuku tried to move. "I did a little online research. It turned out this place used to be beautiful, but it's been a huge mess for the last few years." He knocked on the fridge once, and it put a huge dent into it.

"Oh, yeah." Izuku said, scanning over the trash that was piled up everywhere. "Thanks in part to the ocean currents, the dumped trash usually ends up here. People take advantage of it when their illegally dumping their trash here. The locals usually avoid this place now."

"Well, it's their lose." Flashfire said, rummaging through a trash pile. "Woah." She pulled out something that she never would have expected she would find. It was an orange rectangular device with a small LED screen on it. She opened it up and she saw another screen. ' _A Pokédex?_ ' She stashed the machine away.

"Heroes these days are all about catching the flashy villians." All Might said. He walked around the fridge and he slammed his hand down on the fridge. "Things were different before Quirks; service was what mattered." All Might put more force on top of the fridge, and it was like watching a compactor at a junkyard. "Back then, Heroes were people who helped their community, even if it was kinda boring!" The last word sounded more forced as All Might put more strength on top of the fridge, causing it to blow away the pile of trash behind him, revealing the rising sun behind them. "Your job is to restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is your first step towards becoming a Hero."

Izuku looked behind him and he let the reality sink in. The piles of trash were reaching the guardrail next to the road, and he has the next ten months to do so. "All this? That's impossible!" He yelled out in shock.

"Young Midoria, you want to go to U.A., right?" All Might asked.

"Well, yeah. You went there, so it must be the right choice, right?" Izuku looked down at his hand. "It's a long shot, but I'm shooting for the moon." He closed his hands. "U.A."

"That's what I call spirit, fanboy!" All Might turned around. "But, like I said, heroing isn't easy to do without a Quirk."

"Them's the breaks." Flashfire said in agreement, still rummaging through trash. "Sweet, a buoy." She pulled out a small buoy out of trash pile.

"U.A.'s the hardest hero course to get into as well. Meaning..." He dragged it along, letting Izuku finish his sentence.

"Meaning I have to train my body for your Quirk ASAP. The entrance exam's in ten months."

"Not to worry. I've got a plan. My 'Aim To Pass American Dream' Plan, that is." All Might had a stack of papers in each hand, one for Izuku, and one for Flashfire. "Follow these to the letter, and the beach will be cleaned up just in time. I took into account your life while I was at it."

Flashfire grabbed her stack of papers and she read through the papers. "Thanks, but I won't be needing this." With that said, she used Flame Charge, effectively burning the papers to a crisp.

"But, don't you want to enroll at U.A.?" All Might asked. Flashfire floated over to All Might and she whispered something in his ear. "I see..." Flashfire turned around and she saw Izuku skimming through his papers.

Izuku was amazed at the amount of work he had to put in. Flashfire looked over his shoulder and even she was taken aback.

"Even his sleep is scheduled." Flashfire gasped.

"I'm not gonna lie, but this is gonna to be brutal." All Might warned. "Ya think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, sure I am." Izuku said. "I'm gonna have to try extra hard to get in anyway, so what choice do I have?"

Flashfire could see the amount of dedication in her friend's eyes. It made her want to try even harder to achieve her dream. By hook or by crook, she was going to do it.

* * *

 **One month later…**

Flashfire was at home, resting after a long day of training. She was improving on her attacks, but she still couldn't fully use Inferno yet. She did figure out where she went wrong however, but that didn't bring her far.

She also figured out that Izuku doesn't live to far away from her, but sadly Izuku was still in school. To say that she was bored was hitting the nail on the head. She already went scrolling through her social media, she checked her email.

For a last resort, she pulled out her laptop and she dialed Rick. Thankfully, he answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Rick seemed happy to see her.

"Not much." Flashfire sighed.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"I guess?" Flashfire unsurely said. "There isn't a lot to do here, and I already did my daily training."

"Did you eat something yet?"

"Yeah, some Sitrus Berries with some Tamato Berries." Flashfire said.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Rick asked. "I know I can't be there for you every step of the way, but I want to help when I can."

"Well, I have a _big_ question I want to ask you." Flashfire said.

"And?" Rick was waiting for the question.

"Do you think it would be okay, if I bought a pet?" Flashfire asked.

"You do realize that's a _big_ responsibility, right?" Rick was a little unsettled at the thought of Flashfire having a pet.

"I'll be careful with it, I promise." Flashfire promised.

"Well..." Rick was thinking about it. He didn't think it was a good idea, but it did raise a valid point. It would help give her something to do, not to mention the pet would give her some company. "Alright. I'll send some more money later today. You should have more than enough for the legal papers, but you have to promise me that you'll take good care of it. Promise?"

"I promise." Flashfire said. "Thank you. I'll let you see what I picked out later today." With that said, Flashfire logged off her computer and she grabbed her bag, making sure she locked the door.

After getting to the animal shelter, Flashfire went inside. She heard every bark and whimper, which made her think of her family back home. She saw the different kind of animals in their cages, with fresh water and food. She saw a small toy poodle playing with a dog toy.

"Are you looking around?" A lady asked.

"Yep." Flashfire looked the lady in the eye.

"So, what kind are you looking for?" The lady asked.

"I'm not sure." Flashfire admitted. "Something small, yet unique."

"Something small huh?" The lady thought it over for a second. "Well, I did find something like that at the beach about a month ago, but it's a little timid. Not to mention a little off putting.

"Off putting?" Flashfire repeated. "How so?"

"Well..." The lady couldn't put her words into a sentence. "I think it may be better if you saw it for yourself."

The lady took Flashfire over to a room and she opened the door. Inside the room was small rectangular bed, about the size of a small dog, and their was a small treadmill on the floor. The corners of the room looked lie they were sprayed with silly string, but when Flashfire touched it, it felt sticky, yet familiar.

"He's over there." The lady said, pointing to a pile of pillows, and Flashfire could make out a pair of yellow, terrified eyes coming from the inside.

Flashfire slowly approached the animal slowly, and she got as close as she could. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I want to be a friend."

Those words seemed to work as the creature slowly came out of the shadow, and what it was shocked the Ghost-type. The creature was rectangular in shape and its body seemed to consist of three square segments, with two brown stubs for feet on each side. Its face was flat and two blue screens covered its eyes. Its mouth was in a vertical zig-zag pattern.

"Yeah. As you can see, its appearance is...unique, but we still haven't been able to find the poor thing a forever home." The lady looked visibly upset.

"What can do tell me about him?" Flashfire asked. She already knew what it was, but she couldn't say.

"Well, for starters, he has some kind of Electrification Quirk, and he seems to shoot out this weird silk." The lady pointed to a part of the wall, that was covered in silk, or rather a certain Bug-type attack. "We found the poor thing under some trash at the Municipal Beach Park about a month ago, but we've been barely getting him to eat anything."

"You mind if try something?" Flashfire asked.

"Go ahead, but I doubt it'll work." The lady said doubtfully.

Flashfire reached into her bag and she pulled out a couple of Oran Berries. She slowly placed one down on the floor in front of the creature. It approached the berry slowly, but surely. It took a small nibble from the berry, and in the next minute, the Oran Berry was completely done. The creature lunged for the rest of the Oran Berries, to which Flashfire didn't mind. She had already ate. The mysterious thing ate the rest of the Oran Berries and it lunged itself towards Flashfire, whom caught the lovable thing in her arms.

"I'll take it." Flashfire said. She already felt a connection with the creature. ' _Welcome to your new family, Charjabug._ '

* * *

After getting the paperwork filled out, The lady gave Flashfire a bowl, and the treadmill in Charjabug's room. She also stopped by the pet store and she bought a small ball for Charger, which was what she named the Bug-type. Flashfire pulled out the Pokédex she had found and she looked up Charjabug's data.

' _Charjabug, the Battery Pokémon. Charjabug gets its electricity from the foods that it eats and it stores it away for later. It can also give its electricity to other Pokémon that would need it._ '

She also bought a notebook for gathering info on what Charger liked and disliked, and she actually got started. She found out that:

\- Charger was a Bashful Nature

\- He liked Sweet tasting foods

\- Dislikes Spicy Foods

\- Quick to flee

\- Doesn't warm up to people easily.

She also did a little digging with what moves he currently knows. So far, she knows that he knows String Shot, which explained the silly string-eqse goo in the corners of Charger's old room. The lady said that he had an Electrification Quirk, which would mean that he knows an Electric-type move. Flashfire took a look at the Pokédex for a clearer idea, and she found out that along with String Shot, Charger also knew Signal Beam, Discharge, and Iron Defense. They were that bad for a moveset by any means. She looked over to see Charger on the couch, sleeping. She floated over to him and she picked him up gently so that she wouldn't get shocked. The Bug-type purred in affection as Flashfire caressed him in her paper-thin arms. She set Charger on the ground and she picked up the ball she had purchased. She threw the ball lightly and the Bug-type went after it. Charger caught it in his small mouth and he brought it back to Flashfire.

"Alright, Charger." Flashfire praised.

"Charja!" Charger said in joy. Both Pokémon hear a low grumbly sound and Charger looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm getting puckish too." Flashfire grabbed her bag and she opened the bag. "Hop in."

"Char?" Charjabug inspected the bag carefully. Slowly but surely, the Bug/Electric-type crawled into the bag. Flashfire slightly closed the bag, but she left the flap open slightly to allow for breathing. "Charjabug!" Charger seemed happy inside Flashfire's bag. It was another thing to write down later on.

Flashfire closed the door and she placed the key in her bag. "So, where do you want to eat tonight?" She asked her partner.

"Char..." Charger wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, I know that there's a cafe not to far from here." Flashfire said. "If we hurry, we should..." Flashfire bumped into someone, causing her bag to slip out of her grasp.

"Char!" Charger grunted as he fell with the bag.

"Hey, watch where..." Flashfire turned around to give the other person a good talking to, but she saw that it was Izuku, probably getting back from his training. "Oh! Hey, Izuku!"

"Oh! F-Flashfire, right?" Izuku quickly got up to his feet.

"Yea." Flashfire noticed that Izuku was a little sweaty. "You okay? You're all sweaty."

"Oh, I'm okay." Izuku quickly dismissed his current look. "I'm just a little exhausted from cleaning up the beach."

"I would imagine." Flashfire sympathized before a thought popped back into her head. She turned her attention to her bag. "You okay in there?"

"Char..." Charger was okay, a little shaken, but he was okay.

"Who are you talking to?" Izuku asked.

"Oh right." Flashfire opened her bag and she pulled out Charger, much to Izuku's and the aforementioned Charjabug's shock, and much to Flashfire's shock as Charger had used Discharge, and Flashfire took the damage.

"Flashfire, are you okay?" Izuku asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"I'm okay~" Flashfire shook off the paralysis. "And don't feel so upset, I should've said something. You see, I just got Charger at the animal shelter, so I don't know much about him yet."

"Charja..." Charger felt bad. "Charjabug bug."

"You don't need to apologize either." Flashfire said. She rubbed the top of Charjabug's forehead, and the Bug-type purred in affection. "So, you heading home?"

"Yea." Izuku said. "I still need have homework to do, and plus I haven't eaten yet, so..."

"That's perfect!" Flashfire said, much to Izuku's shock. "Do you think it would be okay if we ate with your family tonight? I haven't gotten to meet your family yet."

"Wait, what?" Izuku seemed flustered at the sudden request, "I-I mean, I'm not sure if my mom would be okay with me bringing home uninvited guests. But, I guess…"

"All right!" Flashfire cheered. She put Charger back in her bag. She pushed behind Izuku, rushing him along.

"W-w-wait a minute, Flashfire." Izuku tried getting the Fire-type to slow down, but she wasn't listening.

* * *

Another few minutes later, Flashfire, Charger, and Izuku arrived at the apartment building that Izuku lived in.

"Not too shabby." Flashfire said.

"Yeah, I guess." Izuku opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, hi honey!" Flashfire saw Izuku's mother and she had to admit, she thought that she would have seen a bigger resemblance with the two. She was a little rounder than her son, and her hair was a dark green. The only thing that Flashfire saw Izuku inheriting from his mother was her eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Hi." Flashfire floated over her and she shook her hand, but not as vigorously as she did with Izuku. "I'm Flashfire. And this is Charger." Se motioned to the Charjabug in her bag. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charja." Charger hid back inside Flashfire's bag.

"I'm sorry." Flashfire apologized. "Charger's a little on the timid side."

"Oh, that's okay. The pleasure's all mine. I'm Inko." Izuku's mother said. "Are the two for you staying for dinner?"

"If it's not a problem, ma'am." Flashfire knew that she had to be respectable. It was like making a first impression with a boyfriend's parents.

"Not at all." Inko said. "Uh, please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Flashfire bowed as she sat her bag on the couch.

"Dinner should be ready in a little bit." Inko informed.

"Thank you." Flashfire said. She ventured down the hall and she saw Izuku's room. Her first guess? The All Might inspired name frame was a first guess. "Huh." Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. Her eyes were bombarded with loads of All Might paraphernalia scattered over the room. She saw figurines, posters, she swore she saw some magazines of Heroes, no doubt All Might related. She turned around and she noticed Izuku was behind her, and his face was a look of embarrassment. His face was a bright red and he was trying to find a way to explain himself. Flashfire couldn't understand a word he was saying, so she stopped Izuku. "I know you look up to All Might. I won't lie, I kinda figured as much since he kept calling you a 'fanboy'."

"Y-y-y-yeah, I g-guess so." Izuku sputtered out. "I've always looked up to All Might. Ever since I was a kid, I dreamt to be the kind of Hero he is. What about you?"

"What about me?" Flashfire asked.

"Who's your idol?" Izuku asked.

"My idol?" Flashfire repeated. She took a moment to think her answer over. Her Idol actually went to U.A. at an early age, and he was actually one of their youngest graduates. "Have you ever heard of the Evolution Hero: Evo?"

"I think so." Izuku said. He cupped his chin around his chin while he thought it over. "Wasn't he one of U.A.'s youngest graduates?"

"Yep." Flashfire responded with a nod. "He's a Hero who's...unique. He always believed that anyone can do anything if they put their heart into it. I want to be like him. I want to be the Hero that he was." She looked down at her hand. "In actuality, he saved me one day. I guess it my way of paying him back."

"Wow." Izuku was lining up similarites between the two of them. He wants to be like All Might, while Flashfire wants to be like Evo. They both want to be Heroes, but something was amiss. "Hey, Flashfire. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Little did she know what his question was.

"Are you getting into U.A. based on a recommendation?"

That question shook her to the core. "H-how did you find that out?" The only person that Flashfire was All Might, but she was sure that he wouldn't have said anything.

"Well, I saw you whispering something to All Might, and you said that you hope to meet me at U.A., so I just connected the dots." Izuku explained. A silence spread after Izuku finished his analysis, and Flashfire had a scared look on her face. "I-I'm sorry, I shou-"

Flashfire had grabbed Izuku tightly and he could hear her tears of joy. "You have no idea how long I hoped I was going to has to wait."

"When were you gonna tell me?" Izuku asked.

"If I'm being honest, I was hoping to tell you after you got accepted into U.A." Flashfire said, getting her tears out of the way.

"Char?" Izuku and Flashfire saw Charger at the front of Izuku's room. He was wondering why Flashfire was upset.

Flashfire got her composure together and she rubbed Charger's head, letting him know that she was okay. "I'm okay." She smelled the air and it was good. "I think dinner's almost ready."

"Char!" Charger was getting antsy for some food. The three left Izuku's room and let's just say, Flashfire hasn't seen anyone eat so fast in a while.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Flashfire was in the kitchen with Inko. She wanted to help in some way. She would've asked Izuku if he wanted to help, but he still had to do his homework.

"You don't need to do this." Inko said.

"Trust me. I want to do this." Flashfire said, drying a bowl that was used. "Thank you again for the meal."

"Charrrr..." Charger was relaxing on the couch, his stomach full. He burped a little, but he didn't seem to notice.

Flashfire giggled. "I think Charger's thinking the exact same thing."

"Well, it's nice to know that you enjoyed yourselves." Inko said. Flashfire could tell that she really meant it too. "It's also nice to know that Izuku has a new friend."

Flashfire knew what she was getting at. Flashfire could tell what she was getting at. "How bad was it?"

Inko sighed. She could remember seeing some bruises on Izuku when he was younger. It hurt her inside, but her son always brushed it off.

"Can I ask a question?" Flashfire asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Inko asked.

"What's exactly your Quirk?"

"Well, I can float things." Inko showed her Quirk by floating over a new bowl to clean.

"Huh. No joke?" Flashfire used Psychic to float over a new dish to dry. Another question still hung in the air. "What about Izuku's dad?"

"Well, he could breath fire." Inko explained. "He took a job abroad, so we've haven't heard from him in a while."

"So that would mean that Izuku inherited both your and his father's Quirk..." The end result? "Would be like me." Flashfire realized.

"Yeah." Inko suddenly remembered something. "Pardon me."

"Yeah?" Flashfire sat her dish down and she turned to see Inko giving Flashfire a hug. "Can I ask why?"

"I never did thank you." Inko explained, and Flashfire knew exactly what Inko was trying to say. "I saw you on the news when that villain attacked. You saved my son." Flashfire could feel the tears dripping from her face.

"I wasn't looking for a thanks." Flashfire said back. "I just did what any Hero would've done."

Inko hummed in response. "I know." She let Flashfire go and she looked her dead in the eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?" Flashfire asked.

"I know that Izuku wants to enroll at U.A." Inko said. "It's his dream to be a Hero, but I can't stand him getting hurt." She let a tear roll down her face before confirming what Flashfire was thinking would happen next. "Please, as his mother. I want you to protect him. Please promise me."

Flashfire looked Inko in the eyes. She was about to take on another big responsibility. Was it worth it? She wasn't attracted to her son in _any_ way, but he was the first person she fully talked too when she first got first. She was willing to protect anything she held dear. "Okay."

Flashfire looked at the clock and she saw it was getting late. "We better get going. I'm gonna go say bye to Izuku before we leave."

Flashfire slowly opened the door and she saw the only light shining in the room was a small desk lamp. She slowly made her way to the desk and she saw Izuku asleep at his desk. "Hmph." She used Psychic and she slowly laid Izuku in his bed. Pulling the sheets over him, she turned to see her friend's completed work on his desk. Finding his bag, Flashfire placed his work inside it. Closing the bag as quietly as she could, she placed a note on Izuku's bag.

' _Sleep well? FT'_ That's what was on the note. She was a tease, but she was proud of it.

"Thank you again for the meal." Flashfire bowed.

"Be careful on your way home." Inko said.

"I will." Flashfire and Charger left that night, feeling a few things. Charger felt full, but Flashfire felt a bit more. She felt a whirlwind of things that night. Fullness, anger, sadness, hope, happiness. "She was nice, wasn't she?"

"Char..." Charger agreed sleepily.

"Yeah." Flashfire unlocked the door and they entered their abode. Plugging her computer in, she still had one thing left to do. She opened her camera and Rick answered, looking tired as hell.

"Hello?" Rick yawned.

"Hey." Flashfire said quietly. She moved the camera to focus on the sleeping Charger on the couch. "Isn't he adorable when he's asleep?"

Rick was visibly shocked to see a Charjabug. "Where did you?"

"I got him at the animal shelter." Flashfire explained. "They said that they found him at the beach last month."

"I see." Rick said, clearly not in much of a talking mood. "We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

"Sure. Sorry for waking you up." Flashfire said.

"Not a problem." Rick said before hanging up.

Flashfire closed her computer for the night and she brought Charger up to her room. She placed Charger in his bed next to hers and the both of them conked out, letting sleep take them in quickly.

* * *

 **Months later, in the fall…**

The setting was the nice, crisp, clean air of fall. The leaves were already changing their color in preparedness for the changing seasons, but it was business as usual for Izuku. Still undergoing training so he can inherit One for All, he was busying running in the park...carrying what appeared to be an old storage locker. Flashfire and Charger had accompanied Izuku and All Might, in his true form, was riding a segway. Flashfire was behind Izuku and Charger was sleeping in Flashfire's bag. Izuku was still running, but he suddenly felt his whole body going numb. The Quirkless kid soon collapsed on the ground.

All Might turned around and he saw Izuku on the ground. "Hey! Hey! Look alive! You've only got other three months until the entry exam. Are you gonna give up after putting in all that effort? You want to flush your hard work down the crapper and quit?!"

Izuku couldn't even bring himself to answer All Might out of sheer exhaustion. Flashfire saw Izuku in the past few months. She even remembered taking Charger to the beach when Izuku was working out, even though All Might was swarmed by female fans. She even went out in the rain when Izuku tried to move that huge truck, to only fail horribly. He seemed like he was pushing himself, trying to get his body ready for All Might's power. Maybe a bit too much.

"You're overworked." Flashfire deduced. She remembered seeing Izuku's workout program when she first went over there. "I don't get it. Your workout program was fine-tuned for you and you alone. Since U.A's entrance exam was fast approaching, it had to be swift, yet also manageable." The horrible truth reared its ugly mug. "Which only means…you haven't been sticking to it."

"You're overdoing things! That's going to have the _opposite_ effect on you!" All Might wasn't exactly pleased, but Flashfire knew there had to be motive.

"I have to work harder." Izuku said with his head in the dirt. "Or I won't stand a chance against the other entrants." He was trying his best to pull himself off the ground. "I don't just want to get into U.A., I want to _excel._ I want to do be like you!" Flashfire could see Izuku's fingers digging into the dirt, slowly but surely getting up. "I want to be the greatest Hero in the world! So I'll keep trying _until I got what it takes!_ "

' _I want people to see my fearless smile and know that they're safe._ ' That was what rung in All Might's head. He had to hand to Izuku. He was putting a lot of work into U.A. With his Hero form coming out, the number one Hero grabbed onto the back of Izuku's collar and he held him up. "That's what I like about you, fanboy! It serves you well! I do get your concerns, however. With that said, now's not the time to rush progess. Fear not! I can get you back on track! Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!"

"C'mon, All Might, I _highly_ doubt you're _that_ old." Flashfire dismissed, which All Might laughed in response to. She wasn't gonna lie, but that laugh made her actually ask herself just how long he was.

* * *

 **February 26th**

It was the day of the entrance exam, probably about 4 or 5 in the morning. Maybe 6? Either way, Flashfire had made her way to the Beach Park where Izuku was cleaning. Since it was still pretty earlier, she brought Charger with her, but she put some noise-canceling headphones on the Bug-type, and Flashfire brought a coffee mug with her. She debated on whether or not to come this early. Hell, she was wondering _why_ she even thought the idea up in the idea. She was known for having some morbid curiosities if the topic peaked her, and mostly it was a mix of wondering if All Might's workout program actually worked and if Izuku restored the coastline.

Making her way to the steps, she heard a loud scream rip through the silence. She looked up and she saw Izuku up there screaming. Was it in victory or frustration? She didn't know, but she and All Might, who had showed up not long after Flashfire, ran up to the point where one could see the entire beach, and they were shocked.

"No way..." Flashfire couldn't find the words as she scoped the entire beach, and not one scrap of trash was to be seen. "He even cleaned outside the main area."

"There were only a few minutes to spare, and yet he exceeded my expectations!" All Might was wordless as well.

"It's beautiful..." Flashfire wiped away a tear. "We should've brought a poet." The next thing Flashfire knew, All Might had transformed into his Hero form and he caught Izuku before he hit the sand.

"Excellent work." All Might praised.

Flashfire floated down and she nodded in agreement. "I can't agree more. I'm proud of ya."

Izuku looked like he was ready to fall over. "I finished everything. I actually did it, All Might. Am I ready now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would think so." Flashfire said. Using Psychic, she lifted Izuku out of All Might's arms and she helped him to the ground. Thankfully, he didn't collapse out of exhaustion. "I'm impressed. I knew that you could do it, but still..." She took out her phone and she pulled up the picture of Izuku before the training started. "Remember this? It's you from ten months ago." She took another picture of Izuku now and she showed the two pictures side by side. "You see how far you came? That wasn't luck, but it was your own hard work and dedication."

All Might nodded in agreement. "You've still got a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it starting to look like you can do it!"

Izuku looked at his own hand and he looked like he was about to cry. "Do you think I truly deserve all this? You put so much time into training me." Sure enough, the tears started to fall. "How did I end up so lucky?"

"Are you seriously doubting yourself now?" Flashfire asked. "After everything that happened in the last ten months?" She looked at All Might and she could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"It's like you friend said. It was your hard work, not mine and not hers." All Might said. "Now, it's time for your reward, Izuku Midoriya."

"Yes sir!" Izuku yelled out.

Flashfire was happy to see her friend achieve his dream, but what confused her was All Might pulling out a strand of his hair, but she didn't ask.

"Someone told me something once." All Might said. "There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident and the other's a reward. Never get the two confused. Take this lesson the heart, you two." He showed the hair strand to Izuku. "This gift was earned with your own efforts."

Izuku lifted his hand out to take the strand of hair, but as Flashfire's suspicions were confirmed with the next words to come out of All Might's mouth. And needless to say, neither she nor Izuku could have seen it coming.

"Eat this."

Flashfire placed a hand over her mouth as a way to muffle her laughter, but Izuku was surprised.

"Huh?"

"To inherit my power, you have to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works." All Might explained.

"That's a little unsanitary, don't you think?" Izuku asked.

"Well, it's better that swallowing his spit." Flashfire said, trying her best to not laugh. "C'mon, you'll be late! Eat! Eat! Eat!"

* * *

 **Later that same day…**

It was roughly 8 or 9 in the morning, and Izuku and Flashfire ran like their lives depended on it to (possibly) their hero academias, U.A. High. The building itself wasn't bad looking in the slightest. The entrance gate was a big blue arc with the school's logo on top.

"We made just in time." Flashfire said.

"Char?" Charger poked his head out of Flashfire's bag.

"Why are you here anyway?" Izuku asked. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I was wondering?"

"Simple. We came to cheer you on." Flashfire reached into her bag and she pulled out a foam finger. Charger poked his head out and Izuku saw a small flag on Charger's side, almost as if he was holding it. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous." Izuku said. He came up closer to whisper. "I never got the chance to test out my powers." He brought his hand up to his mouth. "I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel any different."

"It'll probably take some time before you feel anything." Flashfire said before a thought popped into her head. "Yeah, so how are you going to tell your mom about this? Won't she be suspicious?"

"Oh, I got a plan for that. The only logical way for me developing a Quirk this late would be because of a genetic mutation." Izuku said.

"Huh. I never thought of it like that before." Flashfire admitted.

"Stupid little freaks." Both heard someone muttering behind them.

' _Oh God no._ ' Flashfire turned around first and she saw Katsuki coming up behind them. "Oh for the love of God!"

Izuku also turned around and he also saw the anger-troubled teen walking up to them. "Kacchan?"

"Move it before I turn the both of you into ash!" Katsuki threatened.

"Oh! Good morning! Let's just do our best on the exams!" Izuku tried to keep both him and Flashfire safe, but Flashfire stood her ground and she stepped in front of Katsuki.

"You got a death wish or something? I told you to move!" Katsuki threatened again.

"Do you _really_ think you'll be able to threaten everyone here?" Flashfire asked, and she didn't wait for a response. "Not while I'm here, and if you do make it into U.A., don't be thinking you'll be safe from me."

"Oh don't tell me you're planning on getting into U.A.!?" Katsuki was ready to blow, and what Flashfire did next got him.

"Read it and weep." She opened up her acceptance letter in front of Katsuki and the look on his face turned into an even angrier face than she had ever faced before.

"Oh don't go thinking that you're better than the rest of us just because you got in by pity! I'll be the best student here and you'll be sorry you ever crossed my path when I'm done with you! Ya hear me!?" Explosion were going off in his hands, but Flashfire quickly diffused the situations.

"You better get going if you want to enroll." Flashfire motioned to the front doors. "Don't let the doors hit you in the ass on the way in."

Katsuki growled at Flashfire before he eventually left, leaving the other applicants scared of him. Izuku had sighed in relief. "Why did you try and do that? Kaachan would've seriously hurt you."

"No he wouldn't." Flashfire said. "If he were to do so, U.A. would expel him without batting an eyelash. If he truly wants to be a Pro Hero, he'll need to learn to work with others and not push them away. By hook or by crook, I'll drill it into his head if I need too."

The other student were impressed with Flashfire, even remembering back to when the Sludge Villain attacked and how she saved the two of them. They thought that she was the real deal, and she was actually happy with hearing that. It just meant that she was doing the right thing.

Izuku was impressed with how Flashfire handled the situation, and he sighed, knowing that he was just being scared out of habit.

"Well. You better get inside before they start." Flashfire said.

"Right." Izuku said. ' _I'm not defenseless anymore. I have to remember all of the work I put in. Thanks to All Might and Flashfire, I'm ready to become a Hero._ '

He quickly tripped over himself and he proceeded to fall towards the ground. ' _Or I'll just die_.'

Flashfire turned around and she saw Izuku falling, but before she could use Psychic, Izuku was already floating. To Flashfire's confusion, she turned and she saw a brunette standing next to Izuku. She wore a dark blue coat wit a pink scarf around her neck. Her brown hair was kinda bubbly and a few bangs reached down to around her neck. She seemed to have giggled at Izuku, but she didn't seem like a bad kid. "Are you okay?"

By that moment, Izuku had realized that he was floating in the air and he started to freak out. He was flailing his legs, trying to get back onto solid ground.

"Where was this when I was floating you?" Flashfire asked, trying to help the girl help Izuku onto the ground.

"I stopped him with my Quirk. I'm sorry that I didn't ask first." The girl brought her hands together and Flashfire could feel the weight returning to Izuku's body. "But I felt like you could use the help."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Flashfire said, while Izuku just stood there staring.

"Isn't this just nerve racking?" The girl asked Izuku to which he just stuttered. "Well, I'll just see you inside. Bye." She walked inside the gigantic building.

"Well, she seemed nice. Don't you think so too, Izuku?" Flashfire asked, but she got no response. "Izuku?" She turned and she saw Izuku's face, and she suddenly found herself trying not to laugh. "Y-You okay?"

"Holy wow, I just talked to a girl!" Izuku exclaimed.

' _No, you didn't._ ' Flashfire thought to herself. She felt like it would be better if she didn't say anything. Izuku walked inside and she sighed. "Well I better get home to work on my Hero costume designs. Right, Charger?"

"Char." Charger was shaking in Flashfire's bag. The middle stage Ghost-type couldn't help but feel bad for him. By no means was he brave or courageous, but she knew that sooner or later, he'd become strong.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Okay, so I've got a question. Should I put in my own version of the openings at the beginning of each chapter? Let me know via PM.**

 **Thanks.**


	5. The Results are In!

**The Luring Heroine Chapter 5: The Results Are In!**

Flashfire was trying to figure out what to do for a Hero Costume, but so far she wasn't getting any good ideas. She had an idea for her costume to be designed after a Chandelure, but she though against it. She had an idea for a witch motif, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was what she wanted. She decided to visit Inko to see if she could help with the brainstorming process.

"Well..." Inko was trying to figure something out. "I would think that your costume should try to counteract any drawbacks your Quirk would have."

"Well, I know that the fabric needs to be fireproof, yet breathable." Flashfire said. "But I can't think of anything else."

"Well you at least have a start." Inko said, trying to lift Flashfire's spirits.

"Thanks." Flashfire said, but there was something bugging her.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset about something." Inko even looked worried.

"Well. It's about Charger, actually." Flashfire said.

"What about him?"

"Well, I think he might have some issues with me being gone at school for a majority of the day." Flashfire explained. She remembered one time she left Charger at home for a few hours while she was out buying groceries and when she got home, Charger tackled her to the ground, and he was visibly upset. "I don't want to cause Charger this kind of pain, but I'm not sure about how I can remedy this."

"Well, I think there might be more to it than you're letting on." Inko said. "It isn't just about Charger is it?"

"Well..." Flashfire took a deep breath before she resumed. Even though Izuku put everything into training for entering U.A., but that was only one part of the big test. "It's...I guess I'm also worried about Izuku. I know he _really_ wants to become a Hero, but I'm not sure if he'll make it. I'm scared that all of the praise I gave him, and all the talk that he can become a Hero might give him false hope and then he wouldn't get into U.A." She could feel the tears coming. She really wants her friend to get into U.A., but she knew that if Izuku didn't get into U.A.'s Hero course, it would devastate him. No amount of comfort would help him. Not from Flashfire and certainly not from Inko.

"Oh, I'm sure that Izuku will find a way. He can be very determined when he puts his mind to something." Inko said. She looked at a framed picture of Izuku when he was younger, holding an All Might figure. The excited look on his face was priceless, but Inko seemed troubled.

"Are you okay?" Flashfire said. "If you need to get something off your chest, I'll listen."

"You see..." Inko took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "When Izuku found out he was Quirkless, he was devastated. And thinking back, I didn't tell Izuku the right words. I did wish things were different back then, but I should've told him that everything would be okay. I guess I gave up on him back then."

"But now you want to make things up to him." Flashfire got to the point. Inko nodded for a response. She cracked a smile and she laughed a little. "It's funny."

"What's so funny?" Inko asked curiously.

"I came here trying to figure out a Hero costume design, but now I've got something else to do." Flashfire got up. "Thanks for the talk." She left before Inko could say anything.

One Week Later...

Flashfire got to the door and she saw the package in front of the door. She was curious because she never purchased anything online, so she picked up the package and she entered the house. She fed Charger a Mago Berry while she put a pan in the oven and she set the timer.

Sitting at the table, Flashfire had a pile of papers scattered on the table. Setting the small box on the table, she shook the box, trying to figure out what was in it. She eventually opened the box, revealing a small ball split by a thing black line that surrounded a small white button. The top of the ball was teal decorated with a black web design while the bottom was white. It was a Poke Ball, or most specifically a Net Ball. Confused at first, Flashfire found a note at the bottom of the box.

 _Flashfire,_

 _When I saw Charger for the first time, I could tell that he has abandonment issues. So to remedy that, I decided to send a Net Ball for you to capture Charger in to make him officially your own Pokemon. I know this doesn't need to be said, but take good care of Charger._

 _Rick_

She smiled at the note and Charger was staring at the Net Ball with a curious look. Flashfire enlarged the special Poke Ball and she placed it on the ground. Charger sniffed the ball and he touched the white button in the center, causing Charger to be sucked inside. The Poke Ball shook a little before the ball clicked shut. Almost instantly, the Net Ball opened up on its own. Charger must not like being inside a Poke Ball. It wasn't uncommon, so she didn't worry.

"Well, I guess it's official, isn't it?" Flashfire asked.

"Charja!" Charger seemed pleased. At least they would be together still, but he wasn't too pleased with the 'sudden' capture.

"I'm not sure why he gave me this when I'm pretty sure we've got a few stashed away here somewhere." Flashfire opened the closet door and sure enough, she saw a small box that contained a few Heal Balls. "Well, his memory isn't the greatest in the world, but I guess that's to be expected." Seeing the Heal Balls made Flashfire think; if people outside of Flashfire's home found Charger here in Japan, then there might be more of them out there. Mayhem might ensue if the wild Pokemon felt threatened. If she could, maybe she could help.

An idea popped into her head. Rushing over to the table where her Hero Costume ideas were laid out she took out a blank sheet of paper and she began drawing out her costume designs.

 **One Hour Later...**

After she submitted her papers necessary, she took her project out of the oven and she placed it on a cooling rack. Since she needed it to cool she decided to get some battling in. She and Charger were currently in town at one of the many training facilities. It was mainly for training people with Fire based Quirks and Flashfire was actually a frequent visitor. She found a room that wasn't being used and she got ready.

"Alright." Flashfire opened her bag and Charger hopped out. She had also made some homemade healing sprays with some Sitrus and Lum Berries, so they were okay in terms of recovery. "I don't want you to hold back, Charger. Give me everything you've got!"

"Charjabug!" Charger was a little hesitant, but he did know about how determined Flashfire was. He dediced to start off with a Signal Beam. Shooting out the multi-colored beam at Flashfire, she spin and evaded the attack.

"Not bad! **Flame Charge!** " Flashfire was cloaked in flames as she quickly advanced.

"CHAR!" Scared out of his wits, Charger shot out electricity in every direction as he used Discharge. Flashfire couldn't evade them all and she got zapped.

"Okay, that packed a punch." Flashfire groaned as the paralysis kicked in. " **Hex!** " Flashfire's eyes glowed dark red as Charger did as well, causing the Battery Pokemon to be sent flying.

"Char! Charjabug!" Charger shot out another Signal Beam, this time it made direct contact, and it caused a fair amount of damage considering the type disadvantage.

" **Flame Charge!** " Flashfire cloaked herself in flames again as she barreled towards Charger's location. Charger countered using Iron Defense, which allowed him to tank the attack and it also raised Flashfire's Speed, but she was slower than Charger was.

Charger spat out a String Shot that wrapped itself around Flashfire. Charger then spun around in a circle, trying to make Flashfire dizzy, but Flashfire used Flame Charge to burn up the String Shot around her and she charged towards the Bug-type Pokemon, causing a small explosion to occur. Both sides hit the wall, and the impact dispersed the paralysis, so Flashfire used Psychic to bring Charger closer.

"Charjabug!" Charger screamed out as he was getting closer.

"Let's finish this!" Flashfire yelled out. " **Inferno!** " Unlike her previous attempts, Flashfire focused the power in front of her instead of directly to her head. The blue flame appeared and Flashfire spun in front as the blue flames roared forward, and with Charger in such a close range, the Inferno connected. Charger was sent flying and Charger landed on the ground.

"Charr..." Charger stirred a little, but he didn't have the strength to continue.

Flashfire was gasping for air out of sheer exhaustion. She had finally managed to overcome a hurdle in her training, but how she had to learn to sustain her power output when using Inferno. Right now, it was too risky to use right away, but with training, she might be able to get a better grip on her powers.

After getting fixed up, Flashfire and Charger went over to Izuku's apartment building and Flashfire was carrying a small package. Flashfire wanted to see for herself if Izuku got into U.A., and knowing Izuku, he would have found a way.

"I wondering if he'll like it." Flashfire said, referring to the package she was carrying.

"Charja bug bug!" Charger thought so.

"I hope so too." Flashfire said. She knocked on the door and Inko opened the door.

"Oh, come in." Inko greeted the pair.

"Hi, Inko." Flashfire brought Inko in for a hug. "Where's Izuku?"

Inko looked down before turning to see the couch. Flashfire looked and she could she the back of her friend's head. She gave Inko the parcel and she floated over to talk to her friend. "So? How did it go?" She floated over to her friend and she saw that he had a dazed look on his face. It was making Flashfire worried. "You who. Earth to Izuku, come in Izuku." She waved a hand in front of Izuku but she got no response.

Charger, who was on Inko's shoulder, gave her a nudge to get her attention. After Charger pointed his head in the direction of her son, she was able to understand what Charger was asking. "He's waiting for his exam results." Inko said.

"Ugh, that sounds like torture." Flashfire groaned.

Izuku had just noticed Flashfire's presence in front of him and he jumped in shock. "F-Flashfire?! When did you get here?!"

"About, oh...five minutes ago, give or take." Flashfire estimated. She sat herself down next to her friend. "So, how did the exam go?"

Izuku sighed and the mood died down even more. Flashfire decided to take action. "I'm sorry, but do can we have room for a minute? Just the two of us?"

"Of course." Inko walked out and Charger took the hint, and he followed Inko.

"Alright. Talk to me." Flashfire said, and she wasn't giving him an option.

"Well, by my estimates, I barely passed the written portion." Izuku said quietly. "Not to mention I got a big fat zero in the mock battle simulation." The battle portion consisted of ten minute mock battles and the main goal was to destroy as many robot as they could within the time limit, with there being 1, 2, 3, and finally a zero point robot, which was the only one Izuku destroyed. Izuku had managed to mangle his legs and his left arm, but he was healed by U.A.'s nurse, Recovery Girl. He probably would have also seriously injured his other arm if that girl from before hadn't saved him after he saved her from said zero pointer. He also hadn't been able to contact All Might either, which wasn't making things any better.

"There more to being a Hero than just pounding on villains, you know." Flashfire said. "I'm sure you did something right."

"Maybe." Izuku placed his phone on the coffee table and he picked up a dumbbell. "But even if I don't make it into the Hero Course-" He was stopped mid-sentence by a slap across the face, and luckily the dumbbell didn't fall on Izuku's foot when he dropped it.

"Quit talkin' like a quitter." Flashfire scolded. "I know you're getting into the Hero Course. If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in me. Believe in the Flashfire that believes in you, damn it!"

"You got that from Gurren Lagann." Izuku said back.

"Yeah. What of it?" Flashfire questioned. "I can keep this going all night if I have to."

Izuku got a small chuckle out of this and Flashfire laughed along. This went on until Inko barged into the room and Charger was thrown off of her shoulder, but he was caught by Flashfire.

"Inko, what's wrong?" Flashfire asked. She couldn't understand a single word, but she saw something familiar in her hand. "Sweet Lord, it's from U.A.!"

Izuku and Flashfire were in the former's room as Inko and Charger waited outside, pacing in front of the door. With Izuku and Flashfire, the envelope was sitting there on the desk, just waiting to be torn into. But Izuku wasn't sure if he even wanted to open it. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to, Izuku ripped the envelope open and a small hologram projector clattered on the desk.

' _A hologram?_ ' Before Flashfire could wrap her head around it, the projector activated.

" _I am here as a projection now!_ " All Might's Hero voice boomed, scaring Izuku and shocking Flashfire.

"All Might?" Izuku looked at the torn open envelope in his hands. "But this is from U.A., right?"

"Oh, don't tell me." Flashfire was getting the idea in her head.

" _I know it's been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork._ " All Might coughed a little, figuring that he was steering off topic. " _My apologize, young man._ " All Might bowed. " _The truth is I didn't just come to this city to fight crime. You're looking at U.A.'s newest fac_ _ulty member!_ "

"I knew it." Flashfire said.

"You're really going to be a teacher at U.A.?" Izuku asked, and All Might nodded, but a finger was poking out of the corner and it was getting All Might's attention.

" _What's the matter?_ " All Might questioned. " _Who's showboating? Oh sorry, but I have to show him something. Wait, I have to do_ _how_ _many of these? Alright, moving on._ " All Might cleared his throat before continuing. " _Even though you passed the writing portion, you got zero combat points in the practical exam. Sorry._ "

That seemed to make Izuku depressed a little, but he brought his attention back to the projection.

" _Fortunately, there were other factors as well._ " All Might said, and Flashfire had a small smile creep across her face.

"I called it." Flashfire said to herself.

" _But before we go any further, I've got another surprise!_ " All Might turned to face the monitor next to him. He pulled out a small remote. " _Look, a small clip for your viewing pleasures!_ " Pressing the button, the monitor showed a familiar face walking into a room.

" _Um, do you have a sec?_ " The girl asked. " _I'm sorry to interrupt._ "

"Hey, isn't that the girl that caught you last week?" Flashfire asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Izuku asked.

" _She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man._ " All Might said. Flashfire wasn't gonna lie, but when All Might said 'young man' in that tone of voice, it made her think of All Might giving a kid lecture about right from wrong, and it was a little funny to her. " _What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!_ "

"Aw, man. Are we ending the chapter already?" Flashfire asked, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

All Might pressed the button to start the video again, and it revealed that the girl was talking to an adult. The adult in question was sporting long, spiky blonde hair and a black leather jacket, with tan shoulder pads. The collar was upturned. The person was none other than Present Mic, The Sound Hero.

" _You know that boy with the messed up hair?_ " The girl was trying to describe Izuku. " _It's kinda hard to describe his face. He's kinda plain looking? Doesn't really stand out? I was wondering something. Is it possible to give him some of my points?"_

That put shocked expressions on both Izuku and Flashfire's faces.

"Tell me I heard that correctly." Flashfire couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Izuku.

" _I kept hearing him saying that he wanting to get just one point. It just seemed crazy to me. How could a person who took down that giant robot not have any points? He would've had a bigger score if he hadn't tried to save me! He saved me! I have to make this up to him!_ _Please sir! Can't you just give him my points?!_ _"_ The girl's determination in her voice was proving to Flashfire that she really did want to make this up to Izuku. Izuku got out of his seat as All Might paused.

Flashfire looked to see Izuku's surprised face and she could tell that Izuku really did try to save her. She probably wouldn't've survived the exam if he hadn't jumped in. ' _You didn't have to save that girl, but you chose too anyway._ _You truly are a Hero, Izuku._ '

" _You may have a Quirk now, but it's your actions that inspire others, young man._ " All Might said. It made Izuku look down a little. Just what was going on? " _And that's why I'm here. You see, the practical exam wasn't graded in combat alone._ " He unpaused the video.

" _Thanks for showing up to the station with you request._ " Present Mic said. He patted the girl on the head a little. " _But there's no reason for you to give him your points. The kid's charting well on his own._ "

" _How could a Hero course reject a student who would save others no matter the consequences to himself?_ " All Might asked. " _After all, that is what makes a hero."_

The realization kept hitting Izuku as his face was showing the shock and tension that was building up.

" _And that is what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good._ " All Might said. " _And that is why we have rescue points! A panel of judges watched and they give points for heroic efforts aside from defeating villains._ " The screen showed the top 10 entrances and Izuku's name was shown at number 7. " _Izuku Midoriya: 60 rescue points!_ " The screen showed the same girl that tried to give her points to Izuku. " _And Ochaco Uraraka! 45 rescue points!"_ The girl, Ochaco, had a total point score of 73 points, which placed her in the top three. " _You both passed the exam._ "

' _And that's my cue._ ' Flashfire slowly backed away from Izuku, who was concentrating his attention to the screen. She backed away to the door and she fazed through it.

Izuku looked like he was about to cry, and he honestly had a damn good reason to in the first place. All of his hard work and dedication to entering U.A. weren't for nothing. He made it to the top and it was all worth it. The only question he had was if this was a joke, and the answer was clear as day. This was no joke.

" _Welcome, Izuku._ " All Might said, extending his hand outward. " _You've made it. You're now a part of the Hero Academia._ "

"Thank you." Izuku squeaked out. It was worth as though. His life was about to change for the better.

Walking out of his room to tell his mom, he was bombarded with a party blower to the face the moment he opened his open. He was about to fall into the floor, but Flashfire used Psychic to lift him back up.

"Congratulations!" Flashfire, Inko and Charger each said, the latter saying it in his own tongue. Flashfire pulled out a small tray and she opened the cloche she had put over said tray, which revealed a ¼ sheet vanilla cake with a small plastic display of U.A. High School with 'Congratulations, Izuku (and Flashfire)' in blue frosting. Flashfire added the last part smaller, since she was also getting in, but Izuku's was the bigger one since he put more work into it than Flashfire did.

"When did you two…?" Izuku was about to ask when they did this.

"Oh, I made it earlier today while I was drawing out my Costume for U.A." Flashfire explained. "And in the event that you didn't get into U.A., I made this cake." Flashfire pulled out a small cake that read 'Sorry for not getting in.' with a small frownie face on each side. "You can't say I didn't come prepared."

"So, what are we gonna do with the other cake?" Inko asked.

"We're gonna eat it, that's what!" Flashfire said a little loudly. "Just because the words on the cake doesn't match the current situation doesn't make any less edible."

They did in fact celebrate that night, and Flashfire had the time of her life. She was happy that her friend actually made it into U.A., and how they were both going to achieve their dreams.


	6. First Day Challenges

**The Luring Heroine Chapter 6: First Day Challenges**

 **So before I start, I want to get something squared away. So I read the _only_ review for this story, and they had asked why I hadn't used a human form of a Chandelure. The simplest question is that I never thought of the idea.**

 **Another thing is that, looking back on Chapter 1, I'm actually not going to use the 4 move limit in this story. What that would mean is that she could use any amount of attacks in her moveset as she pleased. I figured that would help make things smoother. I might throw in a few TM moves here and there.**

 **So, enough talk. Let's get down to business.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia nor Pokemon. They're own by their respective owners.**

The day after finding out the result of Izuku getting into U.A., Flashfire and Izuku met up with All Might, in his civilian form, at the same beach that Izuku cleaned for his 'training'.

"Hey! All Might!" Izuku blurted out. Both Flashfire and the Hero in question tensed up at the outburst.

"All Might? Where?" a nearby civilian shouted out from a reasonable distance.

"Way to blow my cover, kid." All Might grumbled. In all honesty, it was a slip of the tongue.

"I've got this." Flashfire assured. "Sorry! My friend got the wrong person!"

"Aw! And I wanted an autograph!" the civilian's girlfriend whined, which made All Might and Izuku sigh in great relief.

"Congrats on getting in." All Might praised. He and Izuku exchanged a high five, and Flashfire gave Izuku a pat on the back.

"Well, I couldn't've done it without your training." Izuku looked ecstatic. Both he and Flashfire couldn't have been happier.

"I knew ya had it in ya." Flashfire said, not even giving a care.

"Speaking of which. I didn't tell anyone at U.A. that I trained you." All Might explained. "I wasn't any of the judges and I didn't pull strings. You got in with your power."

"See? What did I tell ya?" Flashfire said.

"You know. I was surprised that you're a teacher at U.A. this year. I was wondering what brought you here to begin with. I mean, your agency is in Minato, Tokyo, so..."

"Getting creepy." All Might and Flashfire said at the same time, which made Izuku stop in his tracks.

"The school didn't want me telling anyone until they made an official announcement." All Might said, looking outward to the sea. "It seemed like it was great timing. A great way to find someone to inherit One for All."

That last part made Izuku think back ten months ago. He clearly remembered All Might saying that he was looking for a successor. ' _So that's what his plan was. He was looking for someone who already-_ " He was pulled from his thoughts when Flashfire whacked him alongside the head with a paper fan.

"It completely wrecked my body, and all I did was throw a single punch and a single jump." Izuku was recounting what had happened during the practical exam, and Flashfire was surprised at what had happened. "I couldn't control it at all. What happened?"

"Well that would explain why you were so worn." Flashfire said. Pokemon are able to sense when their Trainers are exhausted or ill, and when Flashfire could tell that he was tired. Charger probably did as well.

"Well, you'll learn to manage it in time. Asking for complete mastery is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still need to go through the process of walking first."

"Ah." Flashfire could grasp the concept, but that would mean…"So, you're saying that you knew that he was going to get hurt!?" She was, understandably, upset.

"Well...We were in a time crunch." All Might explained, which calmed Flashfire down a bit. "But it turned out all right. Plus, now he should know what he's dealing with."

"Oh, I think I get it." Flashfire used Psychic to lift up two empty cans of gasoline. "So, right now, it's all or nothing. But later down the road, you'll learn to control your output, and then you'll be able to limit how much your using."

"So, I just need control?" Izuku asked.

"Right." Flashfire said. "Right now, you're overflowing with this power. But with training, your body will be able to store and hold the power better." The cans enveloped in Psychic were crushed to mere specks when Flashfire exerted more force. "Like so."

Later after the pair parted ways with All Might, the pair stopped for a drink, and Flashfire was using this opportunity to get as much out of Izuku about One for All's power. After they had left, she went for the kill.

"So?" Flashfire asked.

"'So' what?" Izuku asked. He wasn't sure where Flashfire was taking this.

"So what was it like?" Flashfire asked. Izuku's puzzled expression made her groan both internally and externally. "You know." She took a moment to see if anyone was either close enough or eavesdropping before she further explained. " _You know What?_ "

Those three words made Izuku jump a little as he almost choked on his drink. With those words, she already knew what the Lamp Pokemon was referring to. _One for All_.

"I mean, you already can fire it off full force, but you had to have felt _something_." Flashfire said, and her excitement was building.

"I felt broken bones." Izuku bluntly said.

"No, you ninny. What I meant was you must have felt the power coursing though you." Flashfire said. "Almost like a sugar rush?"

"Wait, ninny?" Izuku was still hung on the fact that Flashfire just called him a 'ninny'.

"Don't digress!" Flashfire scolded, slapping him on the arm. "What did it feel like!?"

Izuku had to take a moment. What _did_ it feel like? He couldn't think of the words, but it felt...weird? Almost unnatural? "Well, it almost felt like a _zap_...or maybe a _woosh!_...or...I don't know, like an egg that's about to explode in a microwave!"

That last phrasing made Flashfire spit up her drink as she laughed hard. She had to take a moment before she said anything. "I just love that you were _that_ specific. 'Like an egg that's about to explode in a microwave'." She laughed for a while before she eventually calmed down, but she was still giggling. "O-Okay. So, if that's the metaphor you want to use, I think all you need to do is picture the egg _not_ exploding. Can yo-" She resumed her laughing before, basically because it was the funniest thing she had heard all night.

Two months had passed since Izuku got the results of his entrance exam. His spot at U.A. was set in stone. He had passed and no one could take that away from him.

Flashfire was surprised about how U.A. was doing things this year. For starters, each class had one extra student, raising the total to 21 in each class. Another thing, and this only pertained to Flashfire, the principle allowed Flashfire to bring Charger with her to classes if the Battery Pokemon wanted to. Without missing a beat, Charger agreed.

"So, you've got everything I sent, right?" Rick asked through the phone. "You just didn't pack snacks in your bag?" 

"I've got everything." Flashfire groaned for the third time that morning. Flashfire was wearing a smaller version of U.A.'s student uniform, courtesy of Best Jeanist. The Pro Hero in question also made Flashfire's hero costume, fitted to her size of course. "I've got to go now."

"Hey, Flashfire?" Rick said.

"Yea?"

There was a pause before Rick said anything else. "I'm just proud of you. Do your best, and try not to give anyone a hard time."

Flashfire could tell what Rick was saying from the get-go. Basically, he was telling her to avoid a certain short-tempered person. She might have told him that she saw Katsuki placed first in the practical exam, much to her disgust. Personally, she doesn't think that Katsuki's fit to be a hero. If he ever got that attitude in check, then she knew without a doubt that he would be a hero that would be feared by villains, and not also scare the civilians. Until then, though, it was up in the air.

"Okay. Bye." Flashfire hung up and she grabbed her bag, with Charger's Net Ball and her Pokedex inside. She decided to stop by and pick up Izuku. As she was about to knock on the door, it flew open as Izuku was about to leave.

"I'm really proud of you." Inko said. Flashfire must have interrupted something, but she could see the embarrassment on Izuku's face. Now was the perfect moment.

"Aw, that's sweet." Flashfire said out loud, which in turn made Izuku's face a bright red. She giggled at her friend's face. "Now let's go, we gotta go. Bye Inko!"

Flashfire ran off on ahead and Izuku caught up in due time. The road to U.A. wasn't that far from where they lived, so they still had ample time before they had to get to the orientation. They stopped running when they got inside and so now, they had to find their homeroom.

"Class 1-A...Class 1-A..." Flashfire was looking up at the signs and soon enough, they found their homeroom, and the door was fricking huge! In length, it had to be at least 3 or 4 Izukus tall. "Holy crap! Are there giants in here?!"

"I can't believe it. The most prominent students are behind this door." Izuku pictured two different students in his head. One was Katsuki, and the other was a raven blue haired male with rectangular-shaped glasses. He quickly dismissed the thoughts in his head.

"Are you okay?" Flashfire asked. Charger stuck his head out of Flashfire's bag.

"Oh. I-I'm fine." Flashfire could tell that something was bothering him. "It's just that Kacchan might be behind the door."

"Don't worry about him." Flashfire dismissed the thought of the high-strung boy. "If he is in there, then I'll handle him." Flashfire opened the door and sure enough...

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" A student sternly ordered.

"Hm?" Katsuki couldn't give a damn about him, let alone anyone else.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this school by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The other student clearly wasn't having any of Katsuki's behavior. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"You're kidding me. Did your last school shove a stick up your ass or what?" Katsuki said back.

"Just our luck." Izuku and Flashfire said to each other.

The other student was about to say something, but he decided to change the subject. "Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy."

"Soumei?" Katsuki didn't even sound impressed by it. "So you think you're better than me, huh? I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one!" It sounded like a threat and that's exactly how Iida interpreted it.

"You would threaten me?!" Iida exclaimed. "Are you sure you're in the right place?!"

"I would hope so."

Almost immediately, Katsuki recognized the voice and the moment he turned his head, Flashfire appeared directly in front of his face.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing here?!" Katsuki yelled out.

"Did you seriously forget?" Flashfire couldn't help but ask. "I got on based on a recommendation. Does that jog your memory?"

"A recommendation?" Iida repeated. "You must be a stellar student with a powerful Quirk if you got in like that."

"Oh, it's fine." Flashfire extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Flashfire Thyst. It's a pleasure to meet you. And this is Charger." She motioned to her bag.

"Charja..." Charger wasn't coming out, and he sounded terrified.

"Is it okay?" Iida asked. "I apologize for frightening your friend." He bowed.

"Oh, he's fine." Flashfire dismissed. "Charger's just a little skiddish with meeting new people, that's all."

"I'm glad to-" Iida was in fact happy that he wasn't the cause, but his attention was diverted to the green-haired boy standing in front of the door. "It's him."

Confused as to who he was talking to, Flashfire looked towards the door, as did everyone else, and she saw that Izuku was still standing in front of the door. "Hey, what ya waiting for? An invite?"

"Uh..." Izuku was flustered as he was scrambling to say _anything_. "Hi?"

"Good morning!" Iida walked over to the door. "My name is-"

"Yeah, I know." Izuku interrupted Tenya as the dark haired boy stopped in front of Izuku. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's really nice to meet you." He greeted. Flashfire appeared next to him.

"Midoriya." Iida got both the mentioned students' attention. "You realized something more in the practical exam, didn't you? You must be very perceptive." His arms began shifting in a robotic manner, which unnerved Flashfire slightly. "I severely misjudged you. As a student, you're far superior than me."

Izuku had a confused look on his face, as did Flashfire. The two sweatdropped at the sudden outburst. ' _Somehow, I find that hard to believe._ ' The two thought.

"Hey! I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!"

Izuku and Flashfire turned around to see the same girl, Ochaco Uraraka, behind them. She was wearing the female student attire, much like Flashfire was, except that she was wearing a black skirt with black leggings. The only reason Flashfire wasn't was for the simple reason that she had no legs.

"You're the girl that tried to give up her points, aren't ya?" Flashfire asked.

"Yeah, but I guess that he made it on his own." Uraraka sheepishly said, "I still can't believe that he took down that giant robot! That punch was amazing!" It seemed like her personality moved from one point to another, but she seemed nice all and all.

"Huh. You don't say?" Flashfire turned to see that Izuku was blushing a deep shade of red and avoiding eye contact with the human girl in front of them. ' _Huh. Why's Izuku-_ ' The thought clicked up her head and the realization dawned upon her. Was it her imagination, or was Izuku developing his first crush? ' _Oh, my God._ '

Meanwhile, Katsuki was looking on at the blushing mess that was Izuku. Something wasn't sitting right in his stomach. The Quirkless wannabe _actually_ got into U.A. High, the _most_ pristine, the _greatest_ , the highest honor _ANYONE_ could get, and somehow, someway, that little shit got in. He had to figure out how he got in, and after that? He was going to _ruin_ him.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen besides orientation?" Uraraka asked the still blushing Izuku. She wasn't letting Izuku answer, so she continued. "I wonder what our teachers are like? I can't wait to meet everybody-"

"If that's the only reason you're here, you can leave."

On the ground lied a man inside a yellow sleeping bag. He looked like he had a 5-o-clock shadow and his eyes looked bloodshot. His messy black hair was all over his face. Izuku and Flashfire gasped at the sight. Uraraka slowly turned around, and her fear was quickly growing.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course." The man tiredly replied. He unzipped his sleeping bag and he pulled out either a yogurt pouch or a juice pouch. Flashfire couldn't tell the difference anyway. Either way, that display put scared looks on the four students in front of the door.

' _What is that thing?_ ' The four students thought.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up." The man got up and out of his sleeping bag, revealing himself to be a slender man of average height. His hair was revealed to be shoulder length. His attire was revealed to be a ragged black outfit consisting of a black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots, which were also black. He also dons a utility belt around his waist and a thick white scarf around his neck. "Rational students would understand that."

Flashfire was taking a good look at the man in front of them. He didn't look like it, but he must have to be a Hero if he was there, yet he looked so worn, almost as if he had just gotten out of bed, which may have been the case. Just who was he?

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your homeroom teacher." The man introduced himself, which threw Flashfire for a loop. She wasn't expecting someone like him to be their teacher, let alone a Pro. But now that she thought about it, he did look familiar, but she couldn't place her hand on it.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Mr. Aizawa said, pulling out a small blue outfit and he threw it to Flashfire. He proceeded to pull another one out, but this one was a normal sized one. "Put these one and head outside."

The tired patter of feet trudging was the only thing to fill the air. After training for the past hour, Rick and Swampy, his Mudkip, were resting up. The Mud Fish Pokemon in question looked up to see his partner was looking like he was deep in thought while he was on his computer. "Hey. You okay?"

"Hmm?" Rick looked over at his partner and he saw the worried look on his partner's face. "I'm okay."

"Watcha doin'?" Swampy asked.

"Just looking at U.A's official website again." Rick said as he was strolling through the page he was on.

"You worried about Flashfire?" Swampy asked.

Rick took a moment to think that through. It was true that Flashfire was alone, but she also had Charger with her. He brought his mind back to what he was doing. "Not really. It's just that U.A.'s Hero course doesn't follow the normal academic path."

A letter came through the mail slot as Swampy went to retrieve it. "Meaning?"

"Meaning 'you get the wrong teacher and your life is going to be hell.'" Rick said back. "I'm curious as to who's Flashfire's teacher."

"Okay, sure." Swampy was looking at the letter on the ground.

After going outside, Flashfire and the rest of her classmates were shocked to find out that instead of their orientation, they were going to do a Quirk assessment test.

"Won't we miss orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"If you really want to reach the big leagues, you can't be wasting time on pointless ceremonies." Mr. Aizawa reasoned. "Here at U.A., we aren't tethered to traditional teaching methods. Which means I get to run this class how _I_ want to."

This wasn't sitting right with the other U.A. students, and Flashfire was no exception. Just what is this guy's method to his madness?

"Most of you have been taking standardized testing most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend that we're created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It isn't rational. One day the Ministry of Education (yes you read right) will learn." Mr. Aizawa turned to Flashfire. "Thsyt. Have you ever taken any of these exams before?"

Flashfire shook her head in response. "No sir, I've been homeschooled my entire life."

Mr. Aizawa didn't give Flashfire a response and instead turned his attention to Katsuki. "Bakugo. You managed to get the most points on the entrance exam." A few of the students turned their heads to see who the teacher was talking to. "What was your recorded distance for the softball throw in junior high?"

"67 meters, I think." Bakugo answered.

"Okay, now try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa gave Katsuki a softball and he directed him towards a white circle. "Anything goes, just stay within the circle." Those were his directions.

Katsuki stretched his arms for a warmup. With one swing with his Quirk activated, he left a smoldering trail of fire behind the ball, which impressed Flashfire.

The Ghost-type whistled as she saw the ball descend. "Not bad."

"Oh wow." Izuku was blown away.

"All of you need to learn your physical capabilities." Eventually the ball landed and it gave Aizawa the distance. "It's the most rational way of determining your potential as a Pro Hero." Mr. Aizawa showed Katsuki's distance: 705.2 meters.

The other students were shocked at the distance that Katsuki managed to get. Then again, he did place first in the entrance exam, so he had to be powerful.

"Woah, 705 meter? Are you kidding me?" A student said in disbelief.

"I wanna go!" Another student said, this one had pink skin and pink hair. "That looks like fun!"

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our Quirks as much as we want!"

"So this looks fun, huh?" Mr. Aizawa didn't sound to thrilled, and Flashfire picked up on that. "You've got three years to become a Hero. You think it's all going to be games and play time?"

"I didn't think so." Flashfire quietly said, but Mr. Aizawa didn't hear her.

"I didn't think this class would be full of idiots." Mr. Aizawa said. "Today you'll complete in eight physical challenges to gauge your potential. The one that comes in last will be expelled immediately."

That shook almost everyone present.

Rick chocked on the water he was drinking and Swampy was trying to help.

"What's wrong?" Swampy asked.

Still coughing, Rick pointed to his computer screen, which had Mr. Aizawa's face on. He had managed to get his coughing fit under control, so he explained himself. "That's Shota Aizawa." He scrolled down the page and of course, he saw Flashfire's picture on the class list. "And he's Flashfire's homeroom teacher."

"How bad's that?" Swampy asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know. Let me ask the _entire class of freshmen that he expelled!_ " Rick wasn't exactly pleased, but it was out of his hands.

"I just hope he doesn't try to pull that with Flashfire's class." Swampy said, worried that Flashfire would take too well too that.

"Knowing him _and_ her?" Rick asked.

"Woah! Woah! WOAH!" Flashfire wasn't having it in any sense. "There's no possible way you have that kind of power!"

"It's my class, so I'll run it the way I see fit." Aizawa said back, but even caring about the angered Flashfire in front of him. "Villians always adapt to every situation. A majority of the time, they learn. It's our jobs as Heroes to overcome each obstacle, Plus Ultra style." He tossed a softball over to Flashfire. "If you got what it takes, then prove it to me."

Without missing a beat, Flashfire took her spot and she threw the ball into the air. " **Flamethrower!** " Flashfire took a deep breath and she let out a **massive** stream of fire. But unlike what most people would have suspected, instead of burning the softball to a crisp, Flashfire used Psychic and she redirected the Fire-type attack so it was only pushing the softball (if that makes sense) When the Psychic was out of range, the softball fell to the ground, and Aizawa was visibly shocked when the distance popped up on his tablet. He showed the results to the other classmates and...well…

"853 meters!" Uraraka was visibly blown away at the distance. "She managed to top Bakugo's distance!"

"That's insane!" Another student said.

"That fire was certainly dazzling." Another student chimed.

Now Bakugo wasn't taking too well as his record, even **with** his Quirk, was topped like it was nothing. This made him think back to when Flashfire was pissed with him. If she could do something like this, he didn't want to think where she would have placed in the entrance exam. In fact, this actually made him understand why she got a recommendation for such a school.

Flashfire went back next to Izuku and Iida, and she was still steaming. As she took deep breaths, one could see a weak Flamethrower coming from her every breath, but it died down as she calmed down. Eventually Mr. Aizawa started with the first test, which was a 50-meter dash. Flashfire saw Iida completely decimate the other student, whom had her hair tied in a knot, but her most unique feature would probably have to be her big webbed hands and her long tongue. Basically, she looked like a human frog. Uraraka used her Quirk to make her clothes lighter, but that didn't make things any better as the other racer was faster than she was, but it was an improvement, so she didn't complain. She saw another student using what appeared to be a mirror belt, but what shocked her was that the boy was shooting a laser out of his belly button! Sadly, he could only shoot it for a second or else he would get a stomachache, which made him receive a poor time.

Since the class was an odd number, Flashfire was paired up with Izuku and Katsuki. The three racers were warming up, and Flashfire took some deep breaths. She looked over to Katsuki and she saw that the student was giving her a dirty look, which Flashfire responded with a glare, which made Katsuki avert his eyes.

' _That's exactly what I thought.'_ She kept that part to herself. It wasn't that she was scared to say anything, but she didn't want to start a fight on her first day. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the teacher was eyeing Izuku. It confused her for a bit. Why would the teacher be keeping his eye on Izuku?

"Ready? Go!" With the robot timekeeper starting the clock, the three racers sprinted towards the finish line.

" **Burst Speed!** " Katsuki spread his arms out and he shot explosions behind him, which gave him, hence the name, a burst of speed.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Flashfire was right behind him. " **Flame Charge!** " Cloaking herself in fire, Flashfire charged behind Katsuki. Before they reached the finish line, Flashfire made her way around Bakugo and she crossed first.

"4.09 seconds! 4.13 seconds!" The robot stopped their clocks and both racer dug into the ground to halt their momentum. While Katsuki stopped with only slight hinderance, Flashfire literally skidded to her grave, as a small headstone appeared where Flashfire stopped, flowers and all. After a minute, Flashfire dug herself out and she shook the dirt off.

"No, don't bother yourselves. I've got this." Flashfire said, more of a hint that they could have helped her out. She dusted off the rest of the dirt and a few students were cracking up. Maybe they thought that she was trying to be funny?

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Izuku wheezed out, just finishing his dash.

"No, I'm bleeding internally." Flashfire sarcastically sighed. "What about you?"

"I'll manage." Izuku said. He was able to stand straight after a while.

After that, the other events were underway. After the 50-meter, it was a grip strength test, which Flashfire's score was about average. After that was the Standing Long Jump, and that one was a fun one for Flashfire. For that test, she actually was on the ground and she lifted off into the air like a rocket, which got her farther than she thought. After that, it was a test for repeated side steps, which Flashfire wasn't too hot on. Then, it was the ball throw. Since Flashfire did her throw earlier with Katsuki, she didn't participate. Uraraka's throw could be defined as either the highest score in the class, or the biggest cheat in the class, since her Zero Gravity Quirk made the ball float into space and she got a score of infinity.

"Woah, _infinity_?!" One of the student's was blown away by that. "How's that even possible?!"

"Well, to be honest, that ball's not coming back." Flashfire bluntly said. "It wouldn't be fair to give her a zero since she _did_ in fact throw the ball."

After Uraraka, it was Izuku's turn. The newest holder of One for All wasn't doing so well with his scores. So far, everyone had one scary high score. He wasn't doing so well mentally either. His mind was a nervous wreck, and no one could blame him for being that terrified. At this rate, he would be the one getting sent home. What was he to do? He couldn't risk using One for All now since his arm would be wrecked. After this was the Distance Run, sit-ups, and the toe touch. Is there really an option now?

"I'm scared." Flashfire accidentally said out loud, which got both Iida's and Bakugo's attention.

"Why are you scared?" Iida asked. "You already threw the ball, so you don't have to to this. Couple this with your other scores, and you should have no troubles staying in this class."

"That's not it." Flashfire admitted. "It's Izuku. If he doesn't improve soon, he's heading home."

"Of course he is! He's a Quirkless loser!" Bakugo snapped.

"Can it!" Flashfire barked back, getting close up. "I'm not going float here and let you talk shit about my friend!"

Charger was hearing the agrument from inside his Net Ball, and from the sound of things, neither side was backing down.

"He's your friend?!" Katsuki was getting a kick out of that. "Ha! Like that's possible."

"Well, that least my friends aren't terrified of me!" Flashfire snapped back.

"At least _I_ have a Quirk!"

"He does have a Quirk **!** " Flashfire screamed. "Didn't you hear about what he did, or does that head of your lack a brain?!"

"Eh?" Katsuki wasn't going to believe till he was it.

Meanwhile, Mr. Aizawa was overlooking Izuku as he was prepping to throw. He was with there when the judges were talking about how Izuku managed to pass with only his rescue points, talking about how he wasn't the first U.A hopeful to wreck the zero-pointer. There was something about about him that seemed familiar, and he knew exactly what it was.

Izuku was ready. He could feel the power rushing inside. He flung the ball with every bit of power he had...only for the ball to fly about 53 meters (I had to take a wild shot for the story's sake).

"What?" Izuku couldn't believe what had happened. He knew he used One for All when he was ready to throw, so what happened? He couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. "I don't-"

"I erased your Quirk."

Izuku heard Mr. Aizawa's voice, and when he turned around he saw that the scarf around his teacher's neck was being manipulated and his normally black irises were a deep red. "The judges for the exam made a grievous mistake. Someone like you shouldn't be able to enroll at this school."

' _Wait. He did...what?_ " Flashfire faintly saw the goggles around Mr. Aizawa's neck, and it immediately clicked. She had a feeling about him. "I had a feeling about you, but I wasn't sure until now. The only reason I didn't notice before was because you tend you keep your work on the DL. You're not a big fan of the media since you think they impede on a Hero's work, and you judge Heroes like All Might simply because they look good in the spotlight." She couldn't tell, but Mr. Aizawa had a sour look on his face, and Izuku somehow didn't pick up on it. "One look is all it takes to rob someone of their Quirks. The Erasure Hero: Erasurehead."

Mr. Aizawa wasn't going to admit it, but Flashfire was right on the money. He didn't like the media or All Might for that exact reason. Even All Might, who was matching from behind the school building's corner, was amazed at the accuracy of Flashfire's description.

Even though, Mr. Aizawa pressed on. "You're not ready. You have the slightest control over your Quirk. What, were you planning on busting your arm again? Having to have someone else to save your broken down body?" 

"That's not what I was going to do!" Izuku tried to reason, which made Mr. Aizawa pull him in closer.

"No matter what you're intentions are, you'd be nothing more than dead weight." Mr. Aizawa bluntly and sternly said. "You've got the same reckless passion that a couple Pros I know have. Ones that can have a thousand people by themselves, or rather someone who believes that _anyone_ can become a Hero. But even with the drives that they have, it's worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. I'm sorry Midoriya, but with your power, there's no way you can become a Hero."

That last sentence made Flashfire peeved, and all Midoriya did was lightly glare at his teacher. He trained for this to come, and he was damned if he was going to have this get ripped away from him.

' _Believe in the Flashfire that believes in you._ '

The bandages around Mr. Aizawa's neck retracted and his eyes died down back to their original color. "There,. I returned your impractical Quirk. Take your last throw." He walked away, allowing Izuku to throw.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice." Iida speculated.

"He probably told him to start packing." Katsuki said.

"Madam. I am here." Another student placed an arm around Flashfire's body, his voice had a French accent to it.

"Back away before I do something I'm gonna regret." Flashfire warned, which the student quickly understood. She wasn't trying to be like Katsuki, but this whole situation was making her tense. She **really** wants to have Izuku at U.A.

"I've only got one shot at this." Izuku muttered to himself. He turned around to see his teacher putting eye drops in his eyes. "If I use One for All, I've have to forfeit. But if I don't, I'll still be in last." The stress was getting to him. He could feel his heart ramming up against his chest. Eventually, the panic attack ended, nad he came to a conclusion. ' _I still can't control my power. But I can't give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying at U.A. I need to try something! No matter what the consequences!_ '

' _C'mon, buddy. You can do this._ ' Flashfire thought do herself.

Izuku began to throw his ball, and to seemed like time was slowing down. ' _Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said._ ' The teacher immediately had an off look on his face, as did All Might and Flashfire. ' _If I can't control my_ _Quirk, then there's no way I'll become a Hero._ '

' _What's he thinking?_ ' Flashfire was both scared and curious.

' _I have to work way harder than everyone else if I want to succeed! Even if I've got a lot to learn...I'll focus on what I can do in the here and now!'_ " **SMASH!** " With a guttural yell, Izuku chucked the ball with everything he had, which at the speed the ball was flying at, it made holes in the clouds above and shockwaves roared at a great rate, surprising everyone present.

"Woah." Flashfire whispered. She was in complete awe with the strength of One for All. This was the first time she was seeing the Izuku using One for All, and he didn't disappoint. ' _So this is the power of the next wielder of One for All._ ' Her surprised look soon faded into a smile. She was proud of her friend.

Eventually, the ball landed and his score surpassed Katsuki's by a _fraction_. 705 _.3_ meters.

"Mr. Aizawa?"

Mr. Aizawa looked at the screen with a slightly shocked look on his face. He looked up to face that Izuku was still standing, albeit he was biting his lip to hold back the tears. He balled his fist up, which easily showed the broken finger that was used. "I'm still standing!" He declared.

"This kid." Mr. Aizawa's expression was showing an amazed look, maybe even astonished.

' _I was worried about you, young man. But you're doing a great job.'_ All Might thought to himself from afar. ' _You knew you had to use One for All, but not at full power or you would be K.O'ed. So, you propelled the ball at the last possible moment at the last point of contact: your fingertips. Which minizimed the injury, yet maximizing the throw!_ '

' _How did you get so cool!?'_ Flashfire was thinking about the same thing that All Might was; about how Izuku could have done something like that.

"He threw it over 700 meters!" A student said.

"Nice!" Uraraka was excited. "He's finally showing us his true powers!"

"Yeah, but I think he broke his finger." Flashfire said.

"Just like in the exam." Iida said, curling a finger around his chin. "His Quirk is very odd."

"It wasn't the prettiest throw." The student next to Iida said.

Now Bakugo's expression was one of...shock mixed with anger. In all honesty, Flashfire couldn't help but crack a grin at the look on his face. Out of nowhere, Bakugo makes a break for Izuku and Flashfire took immediate action, she reacher into her bag and she pulled out the Net Ball. "Charger, use **String Shot** on Bakugo's legs!" She ordered as she threw the Net Ball.

Appearing from inside the capsule, Charger spat out a thread of sticky silk, which tangled around the angered teen's legs. Before anything thing else could happen, Flashfire used Psychic to keep Bakugo from crashing.

Bakugo tried to rip the thread off, but instead he found that he couldn't move until Flashfire lowered him to the ground.

"Seriously, I would recommend that you stop making me use Psychic this much." Flashfire groaned, rubbing her head. "If I use it for too long, I get migraines." The other students were baffled by the side effects of Flashfire's Psychic.

Seeing how he was in the clear for the moment, Izuku used this moment to get away from Bakugo.

"Just get this shit off me!" Bakugo snapped.

"Just hold still." Flashfire said. "If I miss this, you get burned." Flashfire took a small breath and she adjusted her aim. " **Ember!** " Flashfire exhaled a small blast of ember and Bakugo noticed that the thread was tearing off. After the embers scattered and dispersed, Flashfire was low to the ground, gasping a little.

"Charjabug?" Charger approached Flashfire and his voice was showing how much the Bug/Electric-type was worried.

"I'll be fine." Flashfire said. She pulled out the Net Ball. "Thank you. You did great. Return."

"Charja." Charger disappeared into the Net Ball and Flashfire went over to Izuku as Uraraka was worried about his finger.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Uraraka seemed worried about Flashfire after seeing her in action.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Flashfire disregarded her exertion with a grin.

After a quick hiatus, the students resumed their tests. Flashfire failed the sit-ups, mainly due to the fact that she had no legs, and she failed the sit and reach for that exact reason. However, the last test was the long distance run, which wasn't a problem with Flame Charge. After the run, the students gathered around Mr. Aizawa.

Flashfire was next to Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco. She was hoping that her scores in the sit and reach and the sit-ups wouldn't ruin her chances.

"Alright, time for your results." Flashfire could swear that Mr. Aizawa wasn't giving two shits about this, but he was doing it anyway. "I ranked you from best to worst, so you have a good idea as to wear you stand. I'll just pull up the entire list. It's not worth going over individually." True to his word, Mr. Aizawa pulled up the list. From 1st to 21st, Flashfire listed in at number 16, just barely passing up a student by the name of Denki Kaminari. She felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Flashfire cheered. She checked the bottom and she saw the name she was hoping wouldn't be down there: Izuku Midoriya. Her excitement quickly died as she saw the sad look on Izuku's face. Bright side? That other cake wouldn't go to waste. She saw an angered look on his face and she could have sworn she was hearing dramatic music building up to what Mr. Aizawa said next.

"And, I lied. No one's going home." Mr. Aizawa said plainly.

Most of the students had shocked looks on their faces. You wanna guess who the exception was?

"I'm sorry, what?" Flashfire wasn't making sense of what was happening. "Pardon me, sir, but I don't understand."

"It was all a ruse to get you to do better." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"WHAT?!" The group of Izuku, Tenya, Ochaco, and Flashfire exclaimed.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that you." The student nearby said. Her hair could be best described as a black-green mix with a long bang hanging from the side of her head and a part of it was tied with a pony tail, a weird one, but a ponytail just the same. Her name was Momo Yaoyorozu. "I'm sorry. I guess I should've said something."

"Where's the fun in that?" Flashfire asked, shocking the other students. "If **I** knew I wouldn't've said anything. Personally, I thought that would have been funny." Flashfire smiled as she chuckled.

"How is that fun?!" Another student said. This one was a small male, and his best feature would have to be his hair, which looked like four dark purple balls were stuck to it. He was Minoru Mineta.

"I'm a weird girl. I find different things funny." Flashfire said in defense. "Don't judge."

"That's it, we're done for today." Mr. Aizawa said. "Pick up a syllabus and read it over before tomorrow." He pulled out a notepad, pulled two sheets off, and he scribbled on it. "Midoriya. Thyst." He got the attention of the aforementioned students. "Midoriya, take this and have the old lady fix you up. And Thyst, have her give you some medicine for your headache. Things are going to be harder tomorrow when your training begins. Just make sure you're prepared."

"T-Thanks?" Flashfire was legitimately confused about what happened, but nonetheless, she was happy that Izuku wasn't kicked out. They were starting near the bottom, but it only meant that she wasn't going to slack on her training.

Mr. Aizawa was walking away from the other students, and he just got out of a discussion with All Might. He seemed to be leaning towards Midoriya, but he wasn't too sure. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his cell ringing. Pulling it out, he didn't seem to recognize the number, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello."

"So, how's the U.A. life treating you?" The voice on the other end was warped, but Mr. Aizawa knew who was on the other end.

"What? No talk shows?" Mr. Aizawa asked, almost as if he knew the answer.

"Drop the smug talk." The voice on the other end wasn't having it. Whoever it was got to the point. "So, where did **she** place?"

Mr. Aizawa sighed before answering. "16th out of 21."

"Hmm. Not bad." The mystery person was surprised. "I though she'd be higher, but I guessed wrong. Any other problems?"

"Behind a small headache, she's fine." Mr. Aizawa answered.

"Answer me this, Shouta." The person said. "If by any other means, if she placed last, would you have sent her home?"

"Well, she has potential, I'll admit." Mr. Aizawa said. "But, she seemed to have a problem with another student, but she'll break herself from that one way or another."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." The other person said carefreely. "Or rather, she'll come out on top." With that said, the other person hung up.

Mr. Aizawa looked back to see Flashfire talking with Izuku about something. ' _Maybe._ '

In the teacher's lounge, All Might was standing there in his normal state. In his hands he held onto a red garment. You couldn't tell, but he had a serious look on his face. ' _Don't get too relaxed yet, you two. The real tests start tomorrow._ '

 **When I was writing in where Flashfire would stand, I didn't want to make her overpowered. Since a Lampent wouldn't have legs, I figured that would put a hamper on where she would stand. I figured 16th place was a good starting point.**

 **I'm also REALLY sorry about be this late! I've had a lot on my plate as of the past few months. For those who don't read my other story, A Fairy's Heart, My grandpa passed away last November, and with that it really killed my inspiration, coupled with my ADD and ADHD, it made writing Chapters a real pain in the ass, pardon my French. And recently, my grandma was hospitalized twice, and when I'm worried, I can't focus on things like writing my stories. I apologize if I upset people by not publishing new chapters. I want to keep writing, so PLEASE bear with me.**


	7. A Secret Revealed

**The Luring Heroine: Flashfire Chapter 7 A Secret Revealed**

After the day was over, Flashfire and Izuku decided to walk home together, since they lived close by. In all honesty, Flashfire just wanted to go home, get some food in her, possibly get some training in, and call it a day. The whole day was nothing but a headache inducer, and from the look on Izuku's face, he was wanted to sleep.

"I'm so tired." Izuku groggily said.

"Yeah, preach to the choir." Flashfire groaned. "I just need a nap."

"So, how's your headache?" Izuku asked.

"Gone, but I think I don't think Recovery Girl had to help." Flashfire said, referring to the smooch the Ghost/Fire-type got on the head. She didn't feel dizzy or anything, but Izuku felt more drained. "Maybe just some Tylenol?"

The new bearer of One for All felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. Out of shock, Izuku yelped, causing both Izuku and Flashfire to turn around to see Iida behind them.

"Oh. Iida, right?" Flashfire asked. Their fellow classmate focused his attention on Izuku.

"So, how's the finger?" Iida asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Flashfire sarcastically said, again being ignored.

"I'm fine." Izuku chimed, sticking his bandaged finger out, allowing Iida to look. "All thanks to Recovery Girl." Flashfire looked away as her friend said that, remembering exactly what had happened.

* * *

 _The first thing to happen when the duo got to the nurse's office? Recovery Girl, the same nurse that apparently healed Izuku during the entrance exam, gave Flashfire some aspirin and a smooch on her forehead for her headache. The second thing?_

" _AHHH!" Izuku's terrified scream, that's what! The new older of One for All screamed in what can only be described (by me, at least) as a mix of shock and terror. Maybe less terror and more shock. Recovery Girl was a small, elderly lady, with her gray hair in a bun. Her attire consists of a white doctor's lab coat with a dress with red lines outlined in yellow, with her belt making it look like an 'H'. She also wears a pair of pink boots and a pink helmet. She also has a cane stylized as a syringe leaning on the edge of her desk._

" _Don't make me float over there." Flashfire slightly growled. She tried to get up, but her throbbing head made her lie back down. Izuku cringed at her remark, but his attention drew towards his finger, as he wasn't feeling any pain. "Woah, it fixed." It was short-lived however, as exhaustion quickly took over. "But why am I feeling sleepy?"_

" _My Quirk stimulates the body's ability to heal, but healing takes energy." Recovery Girl explained. "It's not my fault, it's just how the body works." She pulled out a Kamui Woods Pez dispenser and popped out a candy for Izuku. "Get too many big injuries and your stamina will be shot and instead of being healed, you'll be dead. So be careful."_

" _YOU MEAN THIS COULD KILL ME?!" Izuku exclaimed. Before he got a response. Flashfire hit Izuku on the back of his head, making him grip it._

" _I warned ya, didn't I?" Flashfire said._

* * *

Izuku ignored his head as the threesome walked towards the gate. He clenched his hand with the wrapped finger. He had to learn how to control One for All. Honestly, the best way Flashfire could describe his power could be around the lines of a Double Edge mixed with Volt Tackle. He can deal insane amounts of damage, but the recoil would hurt like hell.

"You know, I was a bit concerned with how Mr. Aizawa handled his class." Iida had a hand cupped around his chin in thought as he stuck out his other index finger. "But I trust the school's judgement. UA's the top Hero course around, but lying to the students is downright immoral."

"Immoral? Yes. Effective? In certain situations." Flashfire said. "I mean, think about it. If you knew that you were going to be staying, no matter how badly you sucked, you wouldn't've gone all out. It's was his way of wanting us to use every bit of our energy to fight to stay in. Survival of the fittest."

"Hmm." Iida hummed in response. "You do have a point. But I think 'survival of the fittest' is a bit much."

Izuku looked on as the two were talking. At first, he thought that Iida was a little bit terrifying due to him scolding Bakugo, but it didn't seem like the case. He was just really orientated.

"Hey!" The three students turned around to see the same brown-haired student that got an infinity score with the softball throw run up to them. "Are you guys heading to the station? I'll join you." The girl sounded a little insisting, but that could have been just Flashfire's imagination.

"Oh hey. It's Infinity Girl." Flashfire chuckled.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." The girl introduced. "You're Tenya Iida, and you're Deku Midoriya, and you're Thyst."

"Huh. 2 out of three. Not bad." Flashfire said, outstretch her hand. "And it's Flashfire Thyst."

"And, uh, actually, my name's Izuku." Izuku politely corrected Ochako.

"Wait, really?" Ochako asked. "Wasn't that what Bakugo called you?"

"W-well my name is Izuku. Deku was just what he calls me to make fun of me." Izuku explained, his flustered nature making him shift his hands from side to side, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"That's unsportsmanlike." Iida had cupped his hand under his chin.

Ochako realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "But you know, I like 'Deku'. It's sounds like a great Hero name. Plus, I think it's kinda cute."

"Deku it is!" Izuku suddenly said, and his face was pink as hell.

"Wait what?" Flashfire's jaw was gapped opened. For as long as she's been in Japan, for as long as she's known Izuku, she always thought that he hated the nickname. Deku. And since Bakugo was the only one who would use that, she wasn't too keen on it.

"Just like that?!" Iida asked in a shocked manner. "Didn't you say that it was an insult?"

Izuku quickly hid his face into his hands. "It's like a paradigm shift. I don't know how, but my whole world got got turned upside down."

Flashfire had a shocked expression on her face. "Did you understand _any_ of that?" she asked.

"Charja." Charger didn't understand a _bit_ of it.

Before they could even take another step forward, a weird song caught their attention. Flashfire dug into her bag, revealing the source to be her phone. The caller ID quickly caught her attention and she accepted the call. "Rick?"

" _Hey, Flashfire._ " Rick casually said from the other end. " _So how's school life?_ "

"Oh, about as great as i pegged it, now what's up?"

" _Well, I've got a surprise_." Rick said. " _Are you ready for it?_ "

"Of course." Flashfire giddily said. Rick was always one for 'go big or go home' surprises.

" _Well, I managed to find myself in the neighborhood and-_ "

"YOU'RE AT THE HOUSE!?" Flashfire practically screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the area, making Izuku, Ochako, and Iida sweatdrop. "Pardon me for a moment." She held the phone closer to her open hand to muffle the sound. "Sorry 'bout that. My bro's on the other line."

"You have a brother?" Ochako asked with slight surprise.

"Yeah." Flashfire said. She put the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry about that."

" _No, it's fine_." Rick said. " _I'd act the same way. So who're you talking to?_ "

"Oh, well you kinda caught me on my way home." Flashfire said. "I'm with Izuku and a couple of other students at the moment."

" _Ah, I see._ " Rick said. " _Any chance any of them would want to come over for dinner?_ "

"Hang on. I'll check." Flashfire put Rick back on hold. "Quick question, would any of you like to stay over for dinner?"

"I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately I must decline." Iida apologized.

"Yeah, I'd like too." Ochako said.

"Okay, that's fine." Flashfire said. "Izuku, what about you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get some training in when I got home." Izuku scratched the back of his head, "But I guess I could, if that's okay with you."

Flashfire gave a quick nod as she put Rick back on the line. "Yeah, so I've got two friends coming over."

" _Great, I'll see you in a little bit._ " Rick said as he hung up. Flashfire tucked her phone away, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think you lived this close to the school, Flashfire." Ochako said in amazement.

"It's a shame that Iida couldn't come with, though." Izuku said.

"Eh, it's not _that_ big of a deal." Flashfire dug the house key out of her key and slid it in the keyhole. "Alright, before I open the door, I'll say this now. My family a bit unique, but they're really great once you get to know them."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Izuku opened the door, only to get tackled to the ground, pinned to the ground by an animal. It wasn't something he could describe so easily, but the biggest thing would probably go to the big gladiator-like helmet it was wearing. He tried to pry an arm out, but the hulking beast's weight was making it difficult.

"Who are you?!" the beast growled. The helmet started to glow and it turned into a sliver-ish iron. It raised its head into a headbutt.

"Alexander, stop!" Flashfire dropped her bag and took a deep breath. " **Ember!** " She expelled a small blast of embers, getting Alexander's attention. "That's my friend you're trying to bludgeon, back off!"

The beast lowered his head down to Izuku's face, the teen trying not to make eye contact. He could hear the beast sniffing him before he could feel the weight getting off him with a grunt.

"Well, that was something." The three looked over to the open door to see a boy, roughly around 17, with a small blue creature, with orange gills on its face, on his shoulder. "Sorry about Alexander. He's quick to fight." He crouched down and reached out. "Need a hand?"

"Uh, sure. Th-ANKS!" The other boy grabbed ahold of Izuku and with a tremendous amount of strength picked up Izuku with minimal effort, startling Izuku and Ochako.

"Not a problem." The other boy said, hand still reached out. "I guess introductions might be in order. I'm Rick, and this is Swampy."

"Hi." Swampy greeted.

"Wait, _you're_ Rick?" Ochako sounded confused.

"What, are you expecting something like _her_?" Rick said, pointed at Flashfire when he said 'her'.

"Well, let's head inside." Flashfire pushed both Ochako and Izuku through the doorway. "You might as well meet everyone else." Everyone made their way into the living room and needless to say Izuku and Ochako were surprised to say the least. They were seeing a multitude of different species, ranging from a sea cucumber to something that looked almost human in nature. Of course, they couldn't ignore the others, including Alexander, but they also saw a quadruped animal with some of its white fur covering its right eye, and a second quadruped with a small oval pig-like nose, long ears, and two small tusks.

"Well, I'll introduce you guys." Rick said. "The little sea cucumber is Muku. Medicham's over by the wall, and Flashfire, meet Sorano and Tundrake. Everyone, these are some of Flashfire's friends from UA, so let's make them feel welcome."

"Oh wow." Flashfire reached into her bag and pulled out the Pokedex she found on the beach, pointing it at the two.

" _ **Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. A Dark-type. Absol usually lived on the top of mountains, but will venture down to warn humans of incoming natural disasters, which it senses using the horn on its head. Piloswine, the Swine Pokemon, and the evolved form of Swinub. A Ground and Ice-type. Piloswine use their enhanced senses of smell and hearing to navigate their way instead of using sight. It also uses its two tusks to dig up food buried in ice.**_ "

"When you said 'unique', I really didn't expect this." Ochako was at a loss of words, Tundrake sniffing at her legs. Without warning, he got up on his back legs as he pushed Ochako to the ground.

"Uraraka!" Izuku was about to pull Tundrake off when he noticed that the Piloswine was just licking Ocahako's face like he was nothing but an average dog. He was sure that if it had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

"S-s-stop it! I c-c-can't breathe!" Ochako laughed as Tundrake was still licking her face. The Piloswine soon got off her.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tundrake apologized.

"O-oh, it's fine." Ochako was taken aback when she heard the weird pig thing talk. "I didn't think you could talk too."

"Oh, they all do." Rick said. "You see, unlike most people from where we're from, I was born with a Quirk. It's something I like to call Hiso."

"Hiso?" Izuku repeated.

"Yep." Rick said. "I can give animals the ability to speak. Simple sounding when you think about it, but there are a few drawbacks to it. The biggest drawback to it is that its irreversible. Once I give an animal the ability to talk, I can't take it away. Also, I can't control what they would sound like, so it's always a gamble to use, since they may sound obnoxious or all-around unpleasant."

"Also, I'd like to ask something." Izuku said, pulling a notepad.

"Sure, fire away." Rick said.

"I kept hearing the word 'Pokemon', but I don't think I've even heard of the term." Izuku said, "So, I was hoping that you might be able to tell me a little bit about them."

Rick and Flashfire looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces. "Should we?" Flashfire asked.

Rick scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Well...I don't really see the trouble if anything, but will they believe it?"

"Maybe." Flashfire said. "It never hurts to take a chance."

"You're right, I guess." Rick admitted. "Okay, so how about I order some takeout and I'll answer any questions while we wait and while we eat. Sound fair?"

After Rick put in the order for food, everyone sat down in the living room. "So, I'll start with this. As you see, Pokemon are these different and unique creatures, coming in many different shapes and sizes. There are similarities with people as some Pokemon can in fact develop Quirks, but it's a rarity."

"So, a Pokemon with a Quirk is more rare than one without?" Ocahko asked.

"Exactly." Rick said. "But even without Quirks, Pokemon still possess amazing abilities, similar to Quirks. Back home, people and Pokemon live together hand in hand in peace."

"So, how come we don't see them around here?" Izuku asked.

"That's mainly because most parts of the world don't have the right kind of ecosystem for them to thrive out in the wild. The kinds of food that a Pokemon would tend to eat usually don't exist. But there are islands all around the world that have the perfect conditions for them, and they tend to live most of their lives there." Rick explained.

"That and most people outside of these island don't really know much about our kind." Flashfire said.

"'Our kind'?" Ochako repeated. She didn't understand it until the pieces clicked. "You're a Pokemon, too?"

"Dingdingding! We have a winner!" Flashfire yelled.

"You see, Flashfire's a Lampent." Rick said, pulling out his own Pokedex. "See?"

" _ **Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon. A Ghost and Fire-type. Lampent usually live deep within forests, but can occasionally be seen living near hospitals.**_ "

"What's a type?" Ocahko asked.

"Generally, Pokemon are categorized into certain types, based on appearances and certain characteristics." Rick explained. "Some Pokemon might only be one type, such as Muku, whose species are called Pyukumuku, are strictly Water-type Pokemon."

"For example." Flashfire reached into her bag and pulled out Charger. "Charger is a Pokemon called Charjabug, which are both Bug and Electric-types. And myself, since I'm both a Ghost-type and a Fire-type. Not to mention that moves have certain types too, such as my Ember being a Fire-type attack, or Charger's String Shot being a Bug-type attack."

"Sounds like a lot of info." Ochako said.

"I guess we better stop there, huh?" Rick said. As he said that, the doorbell rang. "Flashfire, can you get that. I have to keep Tundrake put." He gave Flashfire the money.

"Sure." Flashfire went over to the door while Rick had ahold of one of Tundrake's ears, keeping the Swine Pokemon in one spot. "Rick, why did you order so much food?"

"Take a wild guess." Rick said, referring to the Piloswine he was holding onto. Flashfire carried in about forty or so bags using Psychic, setting them down in both the living room and the kitchen.

"Well, let's get to eating." Flashfire said, "This food isn't gonna eat itself, ya know."

"Comin'." Rick let Tundrake go as they all had gotten their food and were comforting eating in the living room, with the Pokemon sitting on the floor and Rick, Izuku, and Ochako sitting in the chairs.

"By the way, Rick. Where's Emerald?" Flashfire asked, after she had swallowed the food in her mouth.

"He's back home, keeping an eye on Skyfall." Rick swallowed his food before talking. "She's this baby Rowlet we found a few weeks ago, and I am pretty sure that she imprinted onto Emerald, so I left them back home."

"Where is home for you?" Ocahko asked.

"A small town in the Alola Isle, a cluster of islands not far off the coast of Hawaii." Flashfire said. "More notably, the island of Melemele."

"Oh, so you're from America?" Ochako said.

"Not really, the Alola Isles are their own place." Flashfire explained.

* * *

After all the food was spent, Izuku and Ochako both left for the evening, Rick even going as far as to pay for Ochako's bus.

"Welp." Rick stretched his back out and groaned. "I think I'm gonna turn in. See ya in the mornin'." Rick recalled Swampy and the other Pokemon as he closed his bedroom door.

"Night." Flashfire called out. She checked her phone clock. Midnight. She better grab some extra sleep for tomorrow. She grabbed any of her belongings left downstairs and she entered her own room.

"You know what?" Flashfire said to a sleeping Charger. "All and all, today was interesting. Rick showing up was a big shock, and I won't lie. I'm kinda glad I don't have to hide this kind of secret from Izuku and Ochako." But there was something that did bug her. She explicitly remembered that Rick never gave the reason why he was here other than 'he was in the neighborhood', but why come out all this way? She couldn't shake this feeling. Something big was in the works, but what?

* * *

 **So I guess I should apologize for not updating this story for the longest time. Life's been interesting to say the very least. From the last time I updated this story, I lost my grandmother in May, moved in with my aunt for a couple of months (she doesn't have WiFi in her apartment, so i would have had to go out to upload), but I ended up getting kicked out around October, so I moved in with my dad, and spent some time trying to get situated and to get back into the swing of things, even writing an A-Z story for One Piece titled 'Demons of Ohara: An A-Z RobinxOC Story' (There was even a One Piece reference for anyone who watched the anime) as well updating 'A Fairy's Heart', giving shine to my OC's Absol and Piloswine, Sorano and Tundrake, as well as a reference to his Rowlet (now Dartrix in A Fairy's Heart), Skyfall.**

 **But just because I've been taking a break from this doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of new ideas, but I would like to hear from anyone who is still wanting to read this. I've been thinking of adding a bit of romance in this story with Flashfire and Todoroki, but I want to know if that's something you'd like to see.**

 **Also, I've been thinking of giving some of the other Class 1-A students a Pokemon, but I don't know if it should only be limited to a few, or if they should all get one, or what. I know that the Pokemon would relate to their Trainer's Quirk and/or their personality.**

 **Please leave a review on what should happen, I'd like to know.**

 **-WS**


End file.
